Punishment
by ayell
Summary: Harry and Draco cause a serious explosion in class and are called to face unexpected punishment including themselves, the Muggle World, a whole school year, new teachers and whole new batch of faces and personalities! (can you put two and two together?)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: No, I'm not copying this from another author. I'm the original, ab101 (I _swear _to God I am) and I had to re-register since ff.net banned for some unapparent reason. See 'Butterfly' (a story of mine) for further details. I shall be posting all my other fics sometime tomorrow. Like _That Potter Musical,_ and (WIP) _Harry Potter: Whose Line Is It Anyway?_ Please R&R!

**Punishment**

Prologue

"Fuck you, Potter."

"Well, actually, Malfoy, I'd rather it be a girl."

Malfoy grumbled and said something unintelligible in response.

"Besides," Harry said, looking at Malfoy, "you don't look bad at all..." he looked up at Malfoy.

"Spare me the pity, Potter; it's what people give you all the time." He glared at the speccy git.

"Believe me, I'd take you're hate over their pity any time." Harry looked down at the marble on the floor. There was truth in his voice, was there anytime there wasn't?

No response. "Stop attempting to modify the subject matter. I can't believe you _did_ this to me! The Boy Who Lived making his enemy have _rainbow_ colored hair! And ―"

Harry looked up at the sudden loss of silence, smiled and laughed. "I had no idea that was going to happen to you! I was just as shocked as you were!"

"Trust me, Potter, _no one_ could've been as shocked as me."

"It was a side-effect." Harry replied shortly.

"Ah yes, but I got you back, as I recall correctly." Malfoy said, remembering his little 'accident'. "The Love Potion Incident."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Yeah? Well, I believe that putting a spell on me while I was kissing _Cho Chang_, probably the hottest thing here, which made me obtain_ breasts_ is not something you can get payback for." Malfoy replied icily, pointing at his chest to emphasize his point.

"Oh, come on, for a week _you_ can be the hottest thing in all of Hogwarts." Harry said, elbowing Malfoy in a teasing way.

"I was _always_ the hottest thing in Hogwarts, in a very, very, very masculine way, need I point out." He pulled away.

"Blood-flavored Lollipops," Harry chuckled a bit.

"What?" said Malfoy, confused.

"Idiot, I said the password."

"Is it always that stupid sounding?"

"Well…"

The two set themselves on the stairs which bought them up, of course, more snipping at each other was at hand. When they reached the top, even though they were both here previously, they were constantly in awe of the place. They went in front of the Headmaster's office doors which magically opened for them.

"Ah, yes, Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, care to sit down." The Headmaster said, motioning to two armchairs in front of him. They looked very comfortable indeed. "Lemon Drop?"

"No thanks."

Harry sat down and put his hands on his lap. Draco sat down, put his arms behind the chair and crossed his legs. Dumbledore looked at the pair bemusedly.

"Malfoy, have some respect." Harry warned.

"Okay, okay…what's our punishment headmaster?"

"First things first." the headmaster said. "This was indeed a very crucial decision to make and I have reached this choice with the assistance of Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape which were both rather reluctant to work with each other but put away their differences and cooperated. Now, I want you to know that we are doing this for the both of you; the point of punishments are to show you what you did wrong so that you won't do it again. And since the explosion you caused was very serious indeed and because we want you to learn, your punishment is…" he proceeded to say the punishment.

"Bollocks!" Harry solemn swore in front of teachers, especially Dumbledore, except for time like these. He looked at the headmaster disbelievingly.

"Shit! You must be fucking well joking!"

-Tbc- 


	2. Best Enemies

**Punishment**

Chapter One – Best Enemies

Malfoy slumped back at the chair and sighed. There was nothing he could do about it. Nothing. Goodbye Hogwarts. He felt like crying and for the first time he wished his father wasn't dead so that he could sue Dumbledore. But he was dead and so was Voldemort so…he had to do this. He watched helplessly as Harry tried to make Dumbledore change his mind or make only him do it or for him to change the punishment.

"Please, Professor! Not this! Anything is alright, but not ―"

"Harry, _please_." Dumbledore said, putting a hand up. "I'm very sorry but I expected a more maturity from you. _Ogkabot lamron_!" He said, holding his wand to Malfoy's hair and instantly, it became the normal silverish blonde once again. "And I'm very much sure that Mr. Malfoy" ―Malfoy looked up― "will need your help in getting used to the Muggle world as I am sure he is not very familiar with it. And I assure you, Mr. Potter, this will be exactly the same as your school days before Hogwarts."

Harry slumped back on his chair. "That's what I'm afraid of, Professor."

"Yes, well, things, I assure you, will be a little more different now that Mr. Malfoy will be with you…"

"If you didn't perceive, professor," Malfoy piped up suddenly, "Potter, here," he glared at Harry, "gave me mammary glands."

"Oh, dear me, Mr. Potter, I advise you not to do this again or else I will be forced to expel you." He pointed point his wand at Malfoy's chest. "_Yawas Tsaerb!_" And the breasts disappeared. "Now off you trot!"

Reluctantly, the two stood up and left. They made their way out and went back down again.

"This is your fault, Potter." Malfoy, accused as they were walking to the Great Hall. They were going to the Muggle World for a whole school year, might as well enjoy normal food now.

"Oh, please, Malfoy! Honestly, can't you shut up for just one fucked up moment?!" Harry said, speeding up.

"But it really _is_ your fault." Malfoy said, refusing to obey Harry. He tried to catch up.

"It's not my fault! If you didn't blow Neville's cauldron again, I wouldn't have―"

"Why are you always so fucked up about everything, mmm, Potter? Is this really your 'Gryffindor' spirit doing this or are you really just … plain stupid?"

"If there's anyone here who's fucked up and stupid, it would be bloody well you, Malfoy. Why are you so mean to Neville anyway? I mean, he hasn't really done anything to you, has he?" Harry snapped.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows in an unbelieving sort of way. "You know how I am with Mudbloods, Potter. That's how I am with squibs. The irony of irony. So close, yet so far. Shut it, Potter." He added, seeing Harry's open mouth.

Harry closed his mouth then there was silence. That didn't stop then from walking though.

A pause. Then…

"Neville's not a s―"

"No, he isn't. But he's as good as. Potter, if brains were gold, Longbottom would be poorer than Weasley."

"Don't talk about Ron that way! You've no right―"

"Oh Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter. When will you accept that I _abhor_ Weasley? Since he laughed at my name ― no even before that ― my father told me all I needed to know about wizarding families and the Weasleys did _not_ have my vote."

"Well, if you think about it, you do have a ― _unique_ ― name, Malfoy."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, and then, to Harry's surprise, smiled but, not surprisingly, in a sinister way. "Not as ― unique, as you may call it ― as your name Potter. Look at your name! Your first name, Harry, means to _harass! _And do you know what Potter means? _Loiter, _Potter! Potter means to _dawdle_. Just think of the message you're sending out to people, to your fans with your name? It's like your telling them that you go _dawdling _around, _harassing_ people!" he sneered.

"True." Harry agreed, to Malfoy's surprise. "You should have it Malfoy. I'd give it to you any day."

"Thanks, I'm sure that comes from the deepest and the interior of your heart, wherever it is."

"It's to be found here, Malfoy." Harry said placing his hand on the left of his chest. "Unlike yours, which is located there…" Harry said, pointing outside to the window.

"Ha-ha-ha," Malfoy said sarcastically.

***

They neared the Great Hall and decided that they would split up and one of them would go first and the other one would go later. Now what could possibly go wrong with this plan?

"Potter!"

"Malfoy, I'm _insisting_ that you go on first! Now go!" Harry said, pointing in the direction of the doors that led to the Great Hall.

"I came up with the plan! I should be able to choose which of us goes first!" Malfoy pointed out.

"Oh and I wonder which of us you'll pick." Harry said rather dryly.

"Three guesses, Potter. First two don't count." Malfoy said giving Harry one of his trademark smirks.

"Oh, is that supposed to be a joke?" Harry asked. "Well, ha-ha-ha." he repeated Malfoy.

"Fine, Potter! I'll go then! I've had enough of these. I'm quite sure we're going to have more of these when we get…you know…there…on the _other_ world. I mean we will be living under the same roof." Malfoy said and then he swiftly turned and went to the Great Hall.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

***

"Dumbledore didn't say that!!" Harry shouted and at once the whole of Great Hall turned, silenced and stared. Harry and Malfoy weren't aware; of course, they had their own thing to mind.

"No, he didn't but it's a god forsaken chastisement, Potter!" Malfoy turned and waved his hands in exhaustion.

"He's not _that_ pitiless! And he knows how much _I_ hate you and how much _you_ hate me, as in, how much _we_ hate each other, so―"

"It's just nature that that will be what is going to happen to us! It's a punishment, Potter! What in Merlin's name can't you comprehend?!"

"_I_ can't comprehend?! It's _you_ who can't comprehend!!"

"Really?! Well, Potter, ―"

***

"Do you have any idea whatsoever as to what this is about, Ron?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide. "I've never seen Harry blow up like that! And if I did, I wouldn't imagine it would be here in the Great Hall…" She spoke in a whisper.

"No, no I don't, Herm. But, honestly, you'd think the two of them could've found somewhere else to fight, but _no_, they had to ruin our dinner!" Ron spoke in a whisper, too. But a whisper to Ron wasn't really a whisper to anyone else. He was taken by surprise when―

"_Really_, Weasley? Did we ruin your nice little dinner?" Malfoy said, choosing to go after Harry's friends rather than him. "I don't blame you. Well, I bet a fast food outlet would be Heaven for you and your brothers, oh, but wait! You don't have enough _money_ to buy even just a Popsicle stick _without_ the Acid Pop, can you, Weasley?!" 

Malfoy walked to the table in front of the one was sitting in. He picked up a handful of the food on the nearest plate, which was Ernie McMillan's, and tossed it. Ron was standing up already, about to hex him to oblivion, when something shocked everyone in the Great Hall. The food stopped in mid-air.

"_Impendimenta!_" Harry cried. 

When the food slowed down, he cast "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" on it. Harry, of course, did that with a swish and a flick then he sent it down on the space in front of him, aware that all eyes in the Great Hall were following this. 

"_Alis!_" And at once the food vanished. He neared Malfoy and Ron.

"Get away from him, Malfoy." He said softly yet so firmly it sounded dangerous.

"Make me." Malfoy said, narrowing his eyes at the sound of each word. Potter had taken the limelight away from him. He would pay.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Malfoy flew back and his wand was sent flying to Harry. Even _he_ was surprised he hadn't been able to think of a counter-curse to send to Harry.

"Ouch!" Malfoy yelled as he hit the space in front of the Teacher's Table.

Harry caught his wand, but he didn't smirk, he didn't show any sign of joy or triumph to see his enemy hit the floor butt-first. The whole Hall laughed of course, but Harry shut them up with A Look. If looks could kill, actually, the people in the Great Hall would've all been in coma.

He walked up to Malfoy who was rubbing his head. He looked scathingly up at Harry.

"Get up." Harry commanded.

"I don't take orders from Gryffin_dorks_, Potter." The Gryffindor table all looked daggers at Malfoy. "Sod off." He spat firmly, his voice hardening every word.

"Well, Malfoy," he spit his enemy's name out viscously, "I don't particularly enjoy holding a _Silverfish_'s wand." The Slytherin table hissed angrily. "Now, _get up_."

Malfoy got up. "Good boy." Harry said patting Malfoy's platinum blond hair that, despite the crash, didn't look a tad bit different.

"Shut it, Potter." Malfoy said, batting Harry's god forsaken hand off his perfect hair. "Now give me back my wand."

"Only if you say 'please'."

The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables roared with sudden laughter. Ron sent Harry a thumbs-up sign to which Harry replied with a smile. Of course, Ron didn't know their punishment yet, so he was happy. Cho sent Harry one of her killer smiles and a thumbs-up. Justin Flinch-Fletchley sent Harry five claps and three nods. Professor Snape, on the other hand, was about to launch Harry a hex when Dumbledore stopped him. He looked at the old man in shock.

"Give the _fucking_ wand here, Potter." He said firmly. "Or else."

"Or else what, Malfoy?"

"Or else…" he walked to Harry slowly. "You'll regret it."

Harry smirked. "You'll have to do better than that if you want your wand back, Malfoy." He said in a sing-song voice.

Malfoy scowled at Harry in the most evil way that he could and Harry sort of jumped, something that he would have later denied.

"Potter," Malfoy spat his name out. "_Give it here._"

"No." Harry said just as firmly.

***

"When do you think he's gonna give it back?" Seamus whispered to Ron.

"Who cares?" Ron replied, careful to be just as quiet this time. "Harry's on a role!"

"Yeah, I've never seen him like this. He's usually the quiet type."

"True…" Ron said, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey, Harry! Where are you going?!" Said a female voice beside him.

Ron looked up, he was thinking too hard about this. So hard that he didn't really notice when Harry had already left. He followed Harry with his eyes and looked back to the teacher's table, where he expected to find Malfoy. Instead, he saw Professor Dumbledore leading Snape and McGonagall to a door near the left of the teacher's table. He looked at Hermione who was staring after Harry, too. He followed her gaze and saw Malfoy mid-gaze and stopped, he was standing in front of Gryffindor table. Why the nerve of him! He was about to tell him off until he heard words Malfoy mumbled.

"Filthy…no good…sodding bastard…damn him…" and then he swiftly left, all eyes glued on his back.

"What happened?" he whispered to Hermione. But she didn't answer. "Hermione, what happened?"

"Harry…he…he didn't…"

Ron looked at Hermione with a confused expression. "Seamus," he said, giving up on Hermione. "What happened?"

"I dunno," Seamus said. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because it seems Hermione here," he gestured to Hermione. "Doesn't want to speak in complete sentences, much less five words or above."

"Well, I don't really know what happened. Harry…just left. And as to why Hermione's like that, I seem to recall her asking Harry where he was going and him not answering."

Ron's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

He grabbed Hermione's hand, which was stone-cold, and dragged her out of the Great Hall. The hairs on the back of his neck standing up because all eyes were now on _him_.

***

"Potter, where are you going?!"

"What do _you_ care?"

Malfoy grabbed hold of Harry's hand and jerked him around face him. "Oh, I don't know, _really_. I mean you only have my _wand_ and I'm just going to be stuck with _you_ the _whole_ of the next bloody school year. So I don't really know why I care, Potter." Malfoy's voice was coated with more icy sarcasm than usual. 

Harry glared. "So, if you _don't_ know, stop. Asking. Me. Questions. Okay?"

"Potter," Malfoy said, giving out a glare to match Harry's. "I believe you've heard of the term, _sarcasm_, have you not?"

"Why, yes, actually I have." Harry said behind gritted teeth.

"Well, then, make what you know useful and stop being a _git_."

Harry's glare didn't cease, but after thirty seconds, he stopped and sighed. "You're right, Malfoy." He said, to Malfoy's surprise. "Here." He held out his wand. "You can get it now."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, thinking that it was only a trick. "Right. No, Potter."

"Malfoy, you're right okay. I _was_ a git. I'm sorry I blew up like that in the Great Hall, I'm sorry I stole your limelight, I'm sorry for casting Expelliarmus on you, I'm sorry for humiliating you in from of the Great Hall, I'm sorry for calling your house Silverfish, I'm sorry for getting your wand. But most of all," Harry said the last sentence more to himself than to Malfoy. "I'm sorry for sinking to your level. Now get it," Harry thrust his hand forward harder. "Before I change my mind."

Malfoy, rather surprised that _anyone_ could say anything that fast in one breath and quite convinced that Harry was indeed telling the truth now, got his wand and muttered a small, but heartfelt, "Thanks."

Harry smiled and turned, he went on his way.

"Hey, Potter…" Malfoy said, not taking his eyes off his wand.

"Yeah?" Harry said, not bothering to turn.

"D'you ― d'you think we could…umm…that is to say ― d'you think we could like be, well, at least be…" With each fragment, it seemed that his grip on his wand in his hand was getting tighter and tighter and his eyes grew more shut. He was _trying_ to say if they could be friends, and to say the least, he found saying that hard. 

"Sure," Harry said as he turned to Malfoy, he was quite certain and yet not really certain what Malfoy was trying to say. _So close, yet so far_ as Malfoy said.

"Really?" Malfoy's eyes flew open and his whitening knuckles had gotten the color back in them almost instantly.

"Umm, yeah, sure. Why not?"

Malfoy smiled and approached Harry. His smile was warm, genuine and soft. Harry was indeed quite sure that Malfoy was happy about something and that's when he regretted saying yes. Malfoy chuckled a bit.

"Thanks…" he said, unsure what to say. "Thanks, Harry."

***


	3. The Start of a New Beginning Part one ...

**Punishment**

Chapter Two – The Start of a New Beginning

Part 1 – Thinking

"Harry, are you mad at me?"

That was Hermione first line when Harry emerged from the portrait hole. He and Ron had apparently been waiting for him. Harry was now building up a headache and he was leaving the next morning.

"No, Hermione, I'm not." Harry had answered, rather irritated.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. "Then why didn't you answer me back in the Great Hall?"

"I didn't hear you." He wasn't really in the mood to talk right now.

"You ―" Hermione began.

"Hermione," Ron cut in. "I think Harry has a headache right now. We might just want to cut back on the questions, okay?"

Harry, at once, felt a rush of gratitude towards Ron. Thank god at least _one_ of his bestfriends recognized something. 

Hermione nodded, "Right." 

Harry started to make his way to the Boys' Dormitories. Now, he didn't really mind _Ron_ following him, but _Hermione_ was all in all a different matter.

"Hermione, if you didn't notice, I'm going to the _Boys'_ Dormitories." Harry pointed out politely.

"Yes, I know. I'm just concerned is all, Harry." Hermione replied with a small smile. "Right, Ron?"

"Yeah…"

***

Harry opened his closet as Hermione sat down on Harry's chair and Ron sat on his bed. He started rummaging through it.

"Harry," Ron started uncertainly. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm looking for clothes,"

"But the ones you're wearing look fine to me."

"No, no, no. Clothes to pack, Ron." Harry said, throwing some of his robes on the floor.

"But why are you packing clothes?" Hermione asked, innocently curious.

Harry paused and turned, his eyebrows raised. He looked confused. Very confused. He looked at Ron then he looked at Hermione and then he looked at Ron again. Harry walked slowly to the space in front of his two bestfriends. 

"You mean to tell me," he began. "I haven't told you about ―"

"No, apparently not." Ron said. "Whatever it is, no. You haven't. Harry, sit."

Harry, surprised by Ron's sudden outburst, sat down and obeyed. "Uhh…" he said, really unsure what to say.

"Harry," Hermione began. From the tone of her voice you can tell this was going to be one of those 'friendship' lectures again. "You _know_ you can tell us anything. We'll help you. We're your friends and we're always here―"

"Yes, yes, I know," Harry said, rolling his eyes inwardly. "_And we're always here when you need someone to listen_. Honestly, you guys, I've heard that one about a million times already!"

"But it's true," Ron said with a sad smile. It seemed that everyday he and Hermione were growing more distant from Harry. "You know that right?" He squeezed Harry's shoulder a bit. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell us?"

"It's about that thing that happened in class. With Malfoy and…and all. We got punished for it. It was actually part of the reason that happened in the Great Hall."

"Oh? What's your punishment then?" Hermione asked.

"Do you mind if I just come right out and say it? I mean, I don't really think that there would be any…err… _proper_ preface or something like that. Please forgive my bluntness. We're supposed to…that is…"

"Yes?" His bestfriends said encouragingly.

"Malfoy and I are supposed to go to the Muggle World and go to school there for one whole year."

Ron stood up, his eyes wide. "You're joking!"

"No," Harry said with a sad smile, "we're going to the Muggle World alright."

"That's not a punishment!" Ron said, outraged. "That ― That's _inhuman_!"

"I'm not surprised," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "With the trouble you caused, I think that your punishment is just right."

"_Hermione!_" Ron said with a glare. "How could you say that? One ― one year…" he sat on the bed with a plop. "Without you." Ron looked up, it meant more to him that he could imagine.

"Oh, Ron," Harry said, sitting beside Ron, "you'll manage. Malfoy wouldn't be here anymore then, now, would he?"

"I guess so…" Ron replied faintly, his eyes began to mist. _I'm gonna miss you, mate. _Ron thought, but didn't say.

"And I'll be here." Hermione added. "This is going to be an experience." She had this weird glint in her eyes.

This made Ron laugh. "Yeah." he smiled. "Anyway, let's get you packing." He dried his eyes with his sleeves, they weren't really wet but they were _going to be_.

The three stood up and helped Harry pack his things. They found lots of hidden treasures, 10 Galleons, 4 Sickles and 2 Knuts to say the least. They also found an array of bizarre clothes that they never knew existed. Most of which were Dudley's size, so that explained most of the clothes.

As soon as they were done, Harry made them swear they wouldn't tell anyone his and Malfoy's punishment until they'd already left. Hermione and Ron hesitated before agreeing.

After taking their oaths (yes, they had oaths), the three of them went out of the portrait hole together, they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner…

Not knowing if it was their last time to walk there with each other.

***

"Hiya, Harry!" Colin said as he did enthusiastically.

"Hi, Colin," Harry said with a smile, he couldn't be annoyed by him now. He _was_, after all, going tomorrow.

The three sat down with Harry in the middle. Before they started eating, Professor McGonagall clinked her goblet with a teaspoon. The Great hall silenced, most of the students were interested since Dumbledore rarely made any announcements when the year was about to end. They looked on apprehensively.

Among the hundreds of thousands of people present then, only nine, in (well, sort of, two of the six didn't really understand) knew what Dumbledore was going to say.

***

Draco went into the Slytherin Common Room with a boom. All people present turned their heads.

He snapped and as though by magic, of course they _were_ in a magical world, Crabbe and Goyle appeared by his side. The people in the room followed the three until they disappeared as they went out of the Common Room.

***

The three went to an empty classroom.

"Draco?" Crabbe said.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Goyle asked. Draco was surprised he said a coherent sentence.

He went to stand by the window, it was raining. Were the skies crying for him? Nah… for Potter maybe. "Draco?" Crabbe said again, bringing Draco back.

"Oh, right. It was because  - do you -  err … remember that little explosion we had in class?"

"Oh, that one." Goyle said. "No need to say sorry, I only had to wash my hair for an hour." He smiled thickly.

"I'm _not_ going to say sorry, halfwits." Honestly, he was going to be banished from the wizarding world tomorrow, and he couldn't even have a civil conversation form Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm here to tell you _what_ out punishment is. Mine and Potter that is," Draco started to pace around the room. "Our punishment is… well, to be frank, we're going to be-"

"Frank?" Crabbe said thickly. "But I like you as Draco, not Frank!"

Draco decided to ignore this idiotic excuse for an argument. His raised eye brows were the only thing that proved his acknowledgement. "We're going to be banished to the Muggle world." he spat the 'M' word out.

Goyle and Crabbe gasped, thinking (yes, people, they do that) that this was the desired effect Draco wanted.

The two held their faces aghast for a while and let their faces fall. "What again?"

Draco urged himself not to bang his head against the wall. This was obviously going nowhere. Instead, he said exasperatedly, "No! Never mind! Ugh…" he rolled his eyes. "The point is, I'm not going to be here next school year, okay?"

Crabbe and Goyle's faces fell. "What?! Why?!"

"Oh _god_. It's the punishment!!! The _punishment_!"

"Punishment?!" Crabbe exclaimed. "What punishment?"

"Oh, never mind!"

Crabbe looked at Goyle. Goyle shrugged. Draco looked disbelievingly at them. He left the room.

***

"Good evening, everyone!" Dumbledore said with energy. "I am quite sure that you are having a nice time right now with your friends after intense studying," he smiled particularly at the Ravenclaws who blushed, "and now you are here, with your housemates whom you are to be with until you graduate from Hogwarts, and hopefully by then, you know where your loyalties lie and where they don't." his eyes made a hard-to-miss twinkle as it scanned the Hufflepuff table. "But, today is a day to forget differences and try to cooperate with each other," His smile widened as he looked at the Gryffindor and Slytherin table, "as what two students from two houses will do tomorrow, as they leave the comfort of Hogwarts." With this, the whole of the Great Hall gasped and whispers emerged from each corner of the room. 

Harry caught Draco eye. Draco bit his lip. Harry smiled comfortingly and with that Draco nodded and they broke eye contact.

"Now, now," Dumbledore said a bit more loudly so that everyone would hear which they did, "these two have been rivals since their first year and for one whole school year, next year to be exact, they will forget their past and build a brighter future."

"Now, I wouldn't say _completely_ forget their past," Draco mumbled to himself.

"These two people," Dumbledore continued as the hall quieted down, "are actually in this very room right now."

Harry gulped. Why, oh, why, oh, _why_ did Dumbledore have to humiliate him and Draco in front of the whole damn school?! But then a bit of hope came his way as he saw a familiar blue sparkle in the old man's eyes as he looked his way. He followed his gaze to the Slytherin Table to see a very much paler than usual Draco. Once again, he saw the very same sparkle. He could also see Draco's face regaining a bit of color again.

Another stream of whispers emerged.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"Y – yeah…" Harry said, but he was sure that fear was apparent on his face.

"Don't worry," Ron said with a pat, "Dumbledore will spare you."

Harry smiled. "Yeah…"

Across the room, Draco shook his head. "Maybe, Potter, maybe."

"Draco?!" Harry said suddenly.

Some people looked at him in silence. They turned their head from him to Malfoy and to him again. They looked rather puzzled, but then, Harry would be, too if he wasn't the one who just said his enemy's first name aloud. But he was. He was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Had Bloody Things Always Happen To Him.

"Draco?" he said, thinking up something to cover what he'd said, Gryffindors were never the lying sort, that sort of thing went to the Slytherins. Draco, suddenly thinking of this logical theory, thought something up, but then he couldn't really tell Harry, so it _was _kind of useless. "Draco?" Harry said again. "Did I say _Draco_? I didn't say _Draco_, I said _Miko_. Miko's my … err…"

_Cousin_. Draco thought, the Miko thing worked, maybe this would, too. _Cousin, Potter, cousin_. Draco had always fancied the name Miko. He'd heard it once in a muggle movie… what was it? Poka- something. Whatever. Oh. Right. _Cousin, cousin, cousin, cousin_.

"Cousin!" Harry exclaimed. "Miko's my cousin. I get it already! _Jesus_!"

"You have a cousin named Jesus, too?!" Ron exclaimed. 

"No, Ron, no."

"Oh, sorry."

All the others were still looking at Harry.

"What?" Harry said. "There's nothing! Nothing with Miko! Go away, shoo!"

They turned back to Dumbledore who had gone to another announcement. He _had_ spared them. Ye-hey.

Wait. Draco. He was in Harry's head. Saying what Harry was supposed to say. What had happened then? How did he do that? A form of Dark Art? What?

Just then, he heard Draco again. /_No, duh, Potter. It's not Dark Arts. I don't know what it is, really. I just thought up an excuse and you apparently heard it in that big head of yours./_

Harry had, one way or another, gotten the idea. He thought stuff up, Draco heard them. Draco thought stuff up, he heard them. Seemed logical enough. 

_/Draco, I thought you and I were … err … that is to say… you know. Maybe it wasn't Dark Arts, hell, I can't believe I thought it was in the first place! Just, please… don't do that. I wouldn't want to break my … err … you know … with you…/_

_/Potter, how can you say that?! You can't be my 'you know' if you can't even say the damn word!/_

_/Sorry./_

_/Say it then!/_

_/You mean think it./_

_/I'm rolling my eyes, Potter. I'm rolling them./_

_/Okay, okay!/_

_/Still not thinking it!/_

_/But…/_

_/Potter, if you don't hurry up, we stop it right now! And, mind you, I don't want to! Come on! No one's gonna hear…/_

_/What if I accidentally say it out loud?!/_

_/If you do that, you're a prat./_

_/Fine. I don't want to … break … my … Draco!/_

_/I'm not yours!/_

_/I didn't mean it that way! I just-/_

_/Fine. We end it then./_

Harry stood up. "Okay! Alright, Malfoy! I don't. Want. To. Break. My. _Friendship_ with you!! I want to be friends with you! God, I can't believe I just _said_ that." He added, sitting down whilst covering his face with both hands.

"Potter, you prat. I said you needn't _say_ it aloud. I just said – thought _think_ it. Not _say _it." He chuckled.

"Well," he stood up, flashing Harry a big smile, the whole of the Great Hall, teachers included, was looking at them.

"I guess we won't be ending it after all."


	4. The Start of a New Beginning Part two On...

**Punishment**

Chapter 2 – The Start of a New Beginning

Part 2 – One Last Cry

What was that all about?! Malfoy thought, Harry heard. Harry thought, _Malfoy_ heard. But why? He'll have to find out later. Right now, well, to say the least, it was the wrong time. he was in the middle of the Great Hall. 

Standing.

With the whole Hall…

Looking at him…

And Malfoy…

_Malfoy._

The one whose fault this was. If Malfoy hadn't told him that they'd be ending their newly-found friendship so soon, Harry wouldn't be standing now. But then he was. And, sad to say, there was nothing he could do about it.

"I guess we won't be ending it after all."

Harry put his foot out of the bench of his house table and excused himself quietly enough for only the Gryffindors to hear him. He went to the two tall old oak doors of the Great Hall and turned back. "Great."

***

It was the next morning and it was time to leave. Well, for Draco and Harry anyway. 

When Harry woke up, his trunk had already disappeared and a set of clothes were waiting on his bedside table, neatly folded. He guessed the house-elves had already taken his trunk so he didn't mind. He stretch and looked by the window near his bed, knowing that this was probably the last time he'd ever see the scenery outside for a year and a half. He stood up and took his clothes to the bathroom to take a bath.

He was quite surprised to see that his roommates were all awake and weren't in the room anymore. He made his to the bathroom, his heels slapping against the maroon carpet of the dormitories.

"Morning, mate," it was Ron. He was smiling, but it wasn't the normal smile. It was smile that looked like it was forced.

"Morning," Harry replied, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Bath?"

"Yup," Harry sighed, "for the last time." a sad smile appeared on his lips. He turned to Ron, he could see tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, Ron…" he trapped his best friend in a brotherly hug.

"Too early for this, Harry, we still have breakfast after all." Ron said, drying his eyes that were starting to water.

"True," Harry agreed as he continued his way to the bathroom, "see you, then."

He stopped as he placed his hand around the knob that led to the bathroom. Slowly he opened it and went inside, closing the door with a gentle click. He put his clothes on top of the toilet carefully as to not wrinkle them. He unbuttoned his pajama top, light from the bathroom window cascading all over his skin. Slowly he put his trousers down along with his underwear and stepped into the shower.

He turned the water on, his hand turning the tap. The water was warm, not too hot, not too cold. He raised his hand to glide it through his hair. He just stood there for a while, wanting to cherish the moment. He was, after all, not going to be able to experience this after a long time. He slowly turned the shower off with his left hand, his right one closing around the bar of soap. He soaped himself, smelling his pine fresh scent. He turned the shower on again as he rinsed himself clean. He watched as the soap suds went down the drain.

He closed the shower after a while again and this time his hand found the shampoo. It was colored silverish white and it smelled like one of those expensive perfumes. He gently massaged the shampoo on his scalp, letting the sensation sink in. He massaged it a bit more thoroughly after a while; his fingers motioned like little circles. He rinsed off and stepped out after getting his towel. 

He dried himself and put on his clothes. A pair of Muggle cargo pants, a plain white tee-shirt, a navy blue vest and sneakers. He stepped out, feeling quite refreshed, that was the best bath he'd ever had.

And he last in the place he'd had it.

***

He made his way to the Common Room, quietly stepping down the stairs. He was surprised to see almost everyone was there, it looked quite crowded. Harry raised his eyebrows at them, a smile was dancing in his lips.

"To what do I owe the honor?" Harry asked, his feet going past the last step.

The whole Common Room eyed him with sadness. Some had clumped up tears in their eyes.

"Ron…Hermione…" Harry said warningly.

"We didn't do it. They figured it out for themselves." Hermione replied; her head bowed.

Harry looked around, everyone was there; no one was missing. He suddenly felt a sudden surge of love for all of them, they were always there for him, good times or bad and they didn't hesitate to help each other either.

"Harry," it was Ginny, "thanks. I didn't know that you were leaving until this morning. I will always be here for you and whatever happens, you'll always be in my heart. I can remember when I first saw you…when I wrote you that poem for Valentines back when I was in my very first year here…I can remember many things. I will always remember you and…just…" Ginny started sobbing. "Just…just stay the same and…and…" Flash back of things and events happened before Harry's own mind could stop it. "Don't ever change." She started crying and Dean hugged her.

"Bye, Harry. Thanks so much for everything, I know you'll make it. Heck, you escaped Voldemort, right? Why not this?" Dean smiled, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Bye, Harry…" Fred was up. "We might not be able to win anymore games without you, though. I'm sure you'll do great in Muggle sports. Thanks for the money…" it looked weird, seeing the twins cry. The twins who always made things better, the twins who made the worst situation seem funny… the twins… "We'll never forget you… just don't change…don't ever change."

"Bye, Harry…" was all George could say before he started crying as well. He collapsed by Fred, both were shaking and all the Gryffindors followed suit.

"Please…don't do this…you're making me cry as well."

"Bye, Harry, I'll be sure to make Ron learn spells. I'll be here if you need any help and I can never ever tell you how grateful and honored I am to be your bestfriend." Hermione was obviously fighting back tears, "You're the best, Harry." She was shaking and then she finally broke loose, tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes turned red. "It won't be the last goodbye, Harry! Not the last goodbye!" She was punching she sofa.

"Bye, mate, I'll miss you." Ron said, he was probably the most emotionally touched among them all. "No more wizard chess with you, no more making weird predictions in Divination, no more snipping about Snape," Ron was also visibly shaking, tears were shining in his eyes, "no more sarcasm with Trelawney…no more…no more _you_. I love you, Harry… I really do and I'll miss you and I'll be waiting for you." Ron cried and Harry hugged him, "I'll miss you, Harry, I _really _will!" Ron was crying so hard. He wasn't stopping and that's when Harry cried as well.

"I love you all…and I won't be able to be here but I'll write and I'll Floo sometimes, okay? Please don't cry." He was stroking Ron's back.

"Group hug!" Seamus cried. Everyone laughed. They still had tears in their eyes, though.

"This won't be the last time. I'll come visit. I promise."

***

Harry appeared in the Great Hall, followed by the mob of crying Gryffindors. Well, actually Harry was crying, too, but not as hard as the Gryffindors. There was Fred, Ron George, Ginny, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Euan (Abercrombie- see book 5), Colin, Dennis and many more.

They reached their appropriate table to their appropriate seats with everyone staring at them.

Dumbledore stood up, "Before we start, I would like to remind Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy to go up to my office after breakfast."

The feast started and Harry ate, he, along with the other Gryffindors prayed that their tears won't get in their food.

Not knowing that across the Hall, someone was observing his every move.

***

_/Now?/_

_/Okay./_

Harry and Draco stood up and went out together, the eyes of the students on their backs.

***

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, nice to see you again." Dumbledore said, chin resting on his hands.

Harry and Draco gave no sign of acknowledgement except for sitting down quietly and nodding.

There were few moments of silence wherein Dumbledore just observed them. Harry looked up.

"Professor," he started. Draco turned his bowed head toward Harry, "what school are we to be in?"

"Ah," Dumbledore smile as a twinkle went passed his eye, "Smeltings." Draco snorted. "I am sure you're familiar with it? Am I right?"

"Oh _no_…" Harry said as he put his head in his hands. "That's where _Dudley _studies."

"Dudley?" Malfoy said, finally talking. "Who's that?"

"My cousin." Came Harry's muffled groan.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Mister Potter," Dumbledore said, an unmistakable twinkle still in his eye, "I assure you, now that Mister Malfoy's going to be with you, it will certainly be different. And Mister Malfoy, do try to be nice. Smeltings is an exclusive school."

"Doesn't sound like one," Draco chuckled.

"Anyway, you shall go there in a few hours, I suggest you say goodbye to your friends. Though you _will_ be here for the next, next school year."

"I've already said goodbye." Harry smiled sadly.

"Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore said.

"No one to say goodbye to, Professor. I doubt they'll give two wits on it."

***

Harry walked silently to the Gryffindor Common Room to get his stuff. Dumbledore had talked to Malfoy and Harry went on ahead. He knew he'd be greeted with tears but he had to get his stuff.

He looked up as he went in. Ginny came in, holding a letter 'G', Oliver came in, holding two letter 'O's, Dennis Creevey came with a letter 'D' and it was quite amusing since they all had the first letter of their first names on the card board. Out of nowhere (Harry supposed anyway) came Bill Weasley, holing a big 'B', Angelina Johnson came out with a 'Y' and said, "Sorry, we didn't have a housemate with the first name starting with 'Y',"

Fred Weasley came out with an 'E', saying, "The letter before the first one of my name." Katie Bell came out with George Weasley, both holding a black piece of cardboard. Hermione came down with red eyes (as in _really_ red eyes) with an 'H', Alicia Spinnette came with an 'A', as Ron came with two 'R's. And, finally, Seamus came with a 'Y', "No people with 'Y's as Angelina said." Lastly, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Euan and all the other Gryffindors came down and held one big banner saying 'We Love You!! ˆ.

Harry smiled, obvious tears in his eyes, Why'd they have to make him cry _now_? They hugged and Harry conjured his stuff. 

"Bye," he said, with one last glance.

Draco was waiting.

***

_One last cry _

_Before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you out of my mind for the very last time  
Been living a lie  
I guess I'm down  
I guess I'm down  
To my last cry...  
  
_

***

A/N: Yes, first time to A/N for Punishment. Sorta like a Songfic. Leave it be. Had a hard time writing this. Thanks to all who reviewed!


	5. Sins of a Malfoy

**A/N: **Ahaha! I actually cut this chapter…it was supposed to be longer. You see, the first chapters were around 8 pages long each (not counting the prologue) if you turned it into Times New Roman size 12 (which is obviously what I'm using). But after I re-checked how many pages there were, it had thirteen pages!! Great lord! Now, it has only 10. Hehe… Even though I erased a part and put it in the next chapter: Chapter 4. Coming to you soon! Sorry for the hold up… You waited 16 days; you can wait 5 more minutes! Haha! Okay, here goes! Happy reading everyone!

**Punishment**

Chapter 3 – Sins of a Malfoy

Harry went to Dumbledore's office, his eyes were leaking like hell and he couldn't stop as scenes of the previous years took over his mind as he walked. Thoughts popped in as he saw familiar places. Thoughts like, _Hey, this was where I saw writing on the wall; This was where Dean and I found a sickle; Ron and I saw that weird big, blue ball of string right there!_ and things like that. Harry couldn't stop because if he could, he would have. He went to the staircase, thinking of how normal and relaxed he felt with Malfoy once climbing it. He just thought he'd have detention, he hadn't expected this. The door opened and inside was an equally weeping Malfoy and a comforting Dumbledore.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, sitting beside Malfoy and patting him on the back.

Malfoy was rubbing at his red, red eyes and he was sniffling, "The Slytherins… they had a goodbye party for me."

"Same here." Harry smiled. "It's alright, Draco. We'll be back next year, right?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off, still crying.

"If you are ready," Dumbledore spoke with a sad smile, "here is how you will get there." He held a big shabby bag up. "But first, I shall explain a few things. First you can bring your wand but you may only use them in emergencies such as fire, money or if one of you missing, you may call us or owl us or post us, but I doubt you will need to."

"Aww!" Draco said. "Can't we use them to pull pranks and stuff?"

"You may use them for only good things. Like getting your pen when it's out of reach is alright, no big things, please. Second, you will be having your own flat in an apartment building near your new school. You will have to sleep in the same room, but in case you get in a fight, which highly likely, the sofa can be a bed."

"If we fight," Harry said, "I get the bed."

"That's no fair! Who ever gets there first gets the bed."

"Fine."

"If you are ready to listen," the boys stopped talking, "third, your sections will be posted next week. I'd like you two to search around town and get to know it better so that you'll know how to get to you school and not use the bus anymore. I've been told it can get rowdy in there."

"Did you take the school bus?" Malfoy asked Harry.

"No. My uncle drove me and Dudley to school. You wouldn't want the experience; it's he's like drunk when he drives!" 

"I've been told that's illegal in the Muggle world." said Dumbledore, looking thoughtful. "Anyway, fourth, if you don't know how to cook, just floo us and house-elves shall owl food or you may order what Muggles call 'pitsa', numbers are in the yellow pages which I'm sure Mr. Potter knows how to use."

"Pitsa?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it's flat circular dough with tomato sauce and cheese and pepperoni and stuff like that."

"You're making _me_ hungry." Dumbledore smiled. "Fifth, your school supplies have been bought including new bags, books, pens, notebook and everything else. If you'd like anything more, we will be supplying you with Muggle money. In your flat is a vault and the code is 24918, it is written somewhere in your apartment, I'm sure. In there, you have £1,000."

"Whoa!" Harry stood up. "We're rich!"

"What?" Draco didn't understand Muggle money.

"That's like… a _million_ galleons!"

"Sixth, you have a computer there which Mr. Potter knows how to use, am I right?"

"Err… no. The Dursleys never let me use a computer. But I know all the basic stuff, at least." Harry said, all enthusiasm forgotten.

"Well, in that case, you'll have computer lessons in school. You can use this device to make your homework and such. And lastly, make a lot of friends, please. It will be very hard as there are bullies there, I'm afraid. Okay, all set?"

"Yup," Harry said.

Draco nodded sorrowfully.

"This Portkey will send you to platform 6 ½, there, you may take your train. From where you will go down, I'll have some people pick you up and bring you to your house. Ready?"

"Yes." Harry and Draco chorused.

They touched the moldy looking bag and felt a bump as their feet hit the ground of platform 6 ½.

***

"Okay, so, uh… where now?" Draco asked Harry.

"Duh, I'd've thought you'd figure this out already! We go into the train, of course."

"I know _that_, Harry." Draco said. The first name was a stranger in his mouth. "Where _is_ the train?"

"Ah," Harry said, "_that_ I do not know."

"Damn."

They walked with their baggage, looking around, half expecting that Dumbledore would jump out, shouting "April fools!" even if it wasn't April. A sudden booming sound filled the air and a sound came from the speaker.

"The train will arrive at twelve o'clock." It said.

Draco and Harry looked at the large digital clock, it was 11: 45.

"We have fifteen minutes," Harry said, "anything you'd like to do?"

"Go back to Hogwarts?" Draco suggested.

"Except that."

"Nothing, then."

Harry sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. "I want to go back as much as you do, if not, more."

"I know." Draco sat down beside Harry.

"I guess we can just sit down, right?" Harry put his chin on the back of his hand.

"I guess."

After ten minuets of staring into blank endless space, the two were undeniably bored.

"What time is it?" Draco looked at Harry. He didn't respond. "What time is it, Harry?" Again, no response. Draco looked at Harry, he was sleeping; he didn't blame him. Gently, he shook him. "Harry…Harry? Harry, what time is it?"

Slowly, Harry woke up. "Huh?" he said, scratching his eyes.

Draco thought he looked cute like that and smiled. "What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "Eleven fifty-five."

"Oh, the train'll be here in a few minutes."

"Yeah."

After five minutes, the train came and Harry and Draco came aboard it. They went to their seats and Harry slept again. Draco looked at Harry. He had grown, he observed. He was around two inches taller, a growth spurt maybe. His once boyish face now had its own shape and character and was rather attractive. His lanky figure now had a few muscles and was very nicely toned. Not bad at all.

Draco didn't deny it and he sighed as he rested his chin on his palm. He was attracted to this boy and there was nothing that could be done about it, it seemed.aHArrH

***

Harry woke up early the next day and Malfoy was no where in sight. The train had already stopped and so he supposed that Malfoy was already outside, waiting for him. So he got his bags and went outside, but Malfoy was no where to be seen.

***

Malfoy was in the loo, fixing himself. He woke up that day only to realize that he had shot his cum all over his robes and he was now cleaning them up. It wouldn't do good if Harry found out that Malfoy fancied him. So, he was there, wiping himself with some wet napkins.

He didn't really know which stop to go down on and reckoned that Harry would tell him, he heard the whistle and the train started to move.

***

Harry started to panic, the train engine, he could hear, was already starting and he didn't know if Draco was in it or out. He didn't see Draco, no, but what if… no. It was too late for what if's. The train was moving already and he could only pray that Draco wasn't in it.

***

Draco Malfoy, Seeker of Slytherin Quidditch Team, the one whose father gave the team Nimbus 2001's, the person whom half the school wanted to shag, the Slytherin Sex God, walked through the hallway within the train. He had fixed himself and walked with the Malfoy pride all around him.

He opened the door to his and Harry's compartment only to find that Harry wasn't there. His heart beat quickened, if it would beat just a bit faster and stronger, it would break his chest. The Malfoy pride disappeared, replaced by an air of fear. Draco broke into cold sweat. 

Where was Harry?

***

Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, the boy whom the other half of the school also wanted to shag (only he didn't know it), The Boy Who Lived, was panicking. Draco was no where to be seen and he was on the verge of giving up.

He had looked everywhere; he had bought his suitcase with him. But… still no sign of him. What if he was kidnapped? No, he could have stopped any kidnapper with a flick of his wand. What if he was … _murdered_? No, who would want to murder him? What if― No. No more what if's. As he had said earlier, it's too late for those. Draco was no where to be seen.

Suddenly, Harry remembered something…something Muggles used to get themselves to talk to other people without having to get there or without using the telephone…what was it? Ah! A _mobile_! Harry never had the luxury to own, much less see, one of those. No, he'd always been locked away, not to connect with the Muggle World or otherwise.

But maybe, just maybe, Dumbledore gave them a little surprise. He looked through his bag, no, there was no hope. He didn't see any mobile. But when he thought about it, he'd never seen one. He had a surge of hope go through him again and he looked inside again, nope, nothing unusual. Oh, well, it as worth a try. Maybe he'd buy one with the money Dumbledore gave them.

Harry kneeled down and zipped his bag back up when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

***

Draco was pacing around his compartment, what else could he do? He had no owl.

"God, I've been left…where am I supposed to go? What now? Will I live here, in this compartment…alone…_forever?_ _Doomed_ to live a lone life?" he paused for a dramatic reaction, putting the back of his hand on his forehead. This too much alone time in the compartment thing was getting to his head. He thought for awhile. "Nah. Most likely, I'll be dropped off somewhere and live there…maybe some ministry official can save me…hmm…"

Draco sat down and looked outside; there was nothing else to do, after all. He was trying to keep calm when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

***

"Huh?" Harry said, turning around. "Who are you?!" he stumbled backwards, trying to go away from the hooded figure. He scrambled to stand up when the hooded …whatever it was…took him by the hand.

"Harry, cool it." The figure put its hood down to reveal chocolate brown eyes and red hair that could only be rivaled by those of…

"Ron!"'s. Harry hugged his bestfriend. "Please tell me this was all a joke and you came here to bring me back!"

Ron's smile turned upside down, "Nope, sorry, mate."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Oh."

"I would if I could, but I – I can't." Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Because I was sent here for a different purpose."

"And that would be…?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"To get you safely to your flat and―" Ron began importantly.

"But Draco's missing!" Harry interjected.

"Since when have you been on first name terms?" He frowned.

"Well, we figured, since we're going to be living under the same roof for a school year, we might as well be friends." Harry said with a shrug.

Ron's face dropped. "Oh," he composed himself, "well, let's get you to your flat, then. Don't want the apartment, whatever _that_ is, people waiting. I'm due in Charms. Hagrid says 'hi' and Hermione says 'good luck', by the way. C'mon, then."

Harry watched as Ron carried his luggage and send them to the trunk of a black, expensive-looking car with a flick of his wand. "Ron, you're not supposed to use ma―"

Ron turned his head. "No, Dumbledore said we could. Wrote all sorts of things to the Ministry. And Malfoy," Ron added hastily, seeing Harry's expression, "has been fetched. We just wait for them here."

Ron seated himself beside Harry at the back part of the car. It was rather comfortable. The seats were white and made of leather and the air-con kept them cool.

"Who fetched Draco?" asked Harry, turning his head in Ron's direction.

Harry saw that Ron was looking outside the window. Or at least he thought he was. He looked a bit closer and saw that Ron's eyes were closed and his mouth was open a bit. His chest gently fell and rose which Harry took as a signal that he was sleeping. Harry smiled and gently woke his friend up. He shook him in the arms very lightly, knowing that this was the place that you were most likely to shake to get Ron to wake up.

"Ron?" Harry said gently.

A small noise that sounded like a grunt and a snore came from Ron's mouth and he jerked awake. 

"Where is the love?" he said, falling down from his seat. "Too…many…noodles…" he muttered and he fell asleep again.

_/Gee./ _ Harry thought._/Ron must be really sleepy. I better not wake him up./_

He caught Ron at the arms and carefully put him in a sleeping position on the leather seat. Harry sat down just beside Ron's head and soon, he fell asleep, too.

***

"Who the―" sputtered Draco, turning his head. He saw a head that had untrimmed black hair, and pale cheeks. "_Shit!_ You're Sirius Black! You're going to kill me! Aaahhh!!!" he threw his hands up.

Sirius closed the compartment door and put his hand on Draco's mouth. Draco made strangled noises.

"Kill you? You've been a little bit off times, haven't you, Malfoy? My name is cleared! Kill you?" he repeated. "Whatever gave you that idea?! Heh, anyway… Now," Sirius said, attempting to calm the panicky Draco, "if you promise not to scream, I will let you go. Promise?"

Draco nodded, his eyes wide. Sirius let go of his mouth and straightened. "Now, on to business, we must go down the next stop and ―"

"But Harry ― I ― I dunno where he is…" Draco said, looking panicked still.

"_Harry_," Sirius said firmly, "is waiting for you. Now, if you ever want to see him, you will follow my instructions and not doubt me. I am his godfather, after all."

"You're his ― _what_??" Draco's eyes widened. "That's impossible! No, wait, scratch that. That's _inhuman_!! Like your name being cleared." Draco added an afterthought.

"But it's true. Now, fix your things so we can get down the next stop and get you to Harry, okay?"

"Yeah, okay…" Draco shot a furtive glance at Sirius.

Draco quickly fixed his things. Now quite sure Sirius was telling the truth. Why would he lie? Had he any reason to? No…

The train stopped and Sirius helped Draco with his luggage. They carried it down to the platform and the train moved again.

"Now," Sirius said, getting a trolley for him and Draco, "put your things in here and we'll go to platform 6 a. Harry and Ron are there waiting for us."

"Oh," Draco said, putting his things in the trolley_. /So Harry had been with Weasley all this time,/_ he thought.

***

By the time they had gotten there, Harry was drooling and Ron was snoring so loudly that passersby stared.

Draco stirred Harry awake. "Yo, Potter," he said gently, "you're godfather's here…"

"Wha―?" Harry said, blinking owlishly at Draco. "Sirius?" he said, looking around, he spotter his godfather. "Sirius!" He instantly flung himself to the older man.

"Hullo, Harry. We must hurry. You're reservation ends in an hour. Wake Ron up, please." Ron grunted with a snore again. "Harry you can sit in front and Draco and Ron can be at the back. I'll drive."

"You … _drive_?" Harry said disbelievingly.

"Oh, of course not! What gave you _that _idea?" there was a note of sarcasm in Sirius' voice Harry hadn't failed to hear.

***

Harry looked out the window. He saw various people and various places as they drove through. He saw some vendors; he saw malls, restaurants, differently colored cars and an array of different people. As they made a turn, there was a gray brick wall with some moss on it. They went in the street further Sirius stopped. He opened a little drawer and got a piece of paper in it.

"Hey, Ron," Sirius said, showing the map to Ron, "we're here, right? So, we just go straight and make a turn…"

Ron consulted the map and said, "You're looking at it wrong…it's supposed to be like this…" he turned the map up-side-down. "And we're _here,_" he said, pointing to the same area Sirius pointed at, but since he turned it up-side-down, it was a completely different place, "not there. So, you take a left and then a right. _Then _we're there."

Draco craned his neck to see the map. 

"You idiots!" he said after a while. "That's not the map of London! It's the England map!"

"Is it?" Ron and Sirius chorused.

"Yep," Harry and Draco said at the same time.

After five minutes of pointless arguing over why Sirius brought the wrong map and how they would get Harry and Draco to their house, they all agreed to ask directions.

"Sometimes, our logic astounds me." Harry said dryly as they drove around to look for people. "I mean, who _else_ would've thought of asking for direction, hmm?"

"Oh, come off it, Harry." Ron said, turning in his seat. "I'm sure Sirius didn't mean to forget anyway."

"I'm going to say something I'd've never thought I'd say." Draco announced to no one in particular.

"What's that?" Harry said finally.

"Weasley's right. Come off it, Harry. Black's been in Azkaban a long time; it wouldn't do him good to hear his godson complain."

"Humph." Harry said and he leaned back to his seat.

A few minutes later, they saw an old guy that reminded Harry faintly of Dumbledore. Without the large beard, that is. He told them to go straight until they see a navy blue gate. They said thanks and drove off.

They got to the apartment and they saw the navy blue gate. Sirius hit the breaks and smiled at Harry. Harry could see tears well up in him eyes. Harry and Draco took out their luggage from their trunks and waved goodbye with less water works in Ron's case. The car drove out, Ron waving at them. They waved back until the car disappeared at a turn.

"Bye," Harry whispered.

***


	6. The House

**Punishment**

Chapter 4 – The House

Harry and Draco went inside and saw a girl, who looked like she was taking drugs, and stood in front of her table, which had the sign, 'Front Office' on it. Harry looked expectantly at the girl. She didn't seem to have noticed them because she was sitting down with earphones blasting in her ears so loudly that Harry and Draco heard it, she was chewing gum and she was on the phone, too. Chatting loudly with some person.

"Excuse me," Harry said very loudly so she could hear him.

He looked up and the chewing gum fell from her mouth. 

"Hello," she said, to the girl on the other line of the phone, "I'll call you back…" then she muttered something that made the girl on the other line squeal.

"Er, hi," she said uncertainly, turning her walkman off, "welcome to Happy Day apartments―"

Draco snorted but was cut short when Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"How may I help you?" the girl continued, she seemed too occupied with staring into Harry's eyes to notice him elbowing Draco. She seemed very taken by him. Harry found this strange.

"We, er, have a reservation." Harry said.

"Name under what?" said the girl absently.

"Excuse me?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow and smiling in confusion.

The girl seemed to snap. "Under what name, sir?" she said, consulting her clip board suddenly.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter?" she looked up and smiled. "You're Harry Potter aren't you?" she said.

"Erm, yeah…"

"The name suits you, you know that?" the girl said, completely unaware of Draco covering his mouth to prevent an outburst of laughing; tears were evident in his eyes.

"Er…right…" Harry said, backing away hesitantly. He actually wanted to hex the girl, but he couldn't do bad magic here.

"Here's the key to your room." she said, handing Harry a key. "Invite me, hmm? I'll be here." She winked two times which made Harry send her a horrified look.

"Right." He said and he turned to Draco. "Shut up." he snapped.

Draco was shaking madly, tears in his eyes. He was dangerously close to the bursting point.

When they were out of earshot, Draco let go and burst out laughing. Tears leaked down and Harry could've sworn they heard him in China.

"Shhh, Draco!" Harry said, putting his index finger in front of his mouth.

"Haha…" he dried tears in his eyes, "sorry, I just…ahaha! That was so funny! Haha! She was checking you out and you…ahaha... you're reaction was…oh god…hahaha!! It was priceless! You that that horrified look as if the girl had just eaten a cockroach! Oh, lord, Harry! Hahaha!!!"

"Oh, yeah, make fun of me, why don't you." Harry frowned.

"Oh, sorry, Harry," said Draco, wiping the last of the tears in his eyes, "it was just so hilarious…"

"Come on." Harry said, grabbing the smiling Draco by the arm and leading him to their new home but as it turned out, they had not just rented a flat, but a whole house…

They came through a big dark brown front door made of oak which was at the very left of the house. When they entered, they were met by two huge comfortable looking sofas that were beige. They had little square cushions on them. On their right, based on their spot when they came in, was one of the couches and was apparently the sofa bed. In front of them was much smaller couch whose arms were pure wood without any softness that the sofa-bed gave. Further onward was a table with a lamp and beside it was the television. Beside the sofa-bed was a hanging lamp above the table where the telephone was and past that was a blank space they could probably fill. Past the television was the dining table without any wall to separate it. Past that was the refrigerator's right side and to the refrigerator's front were the kitchen stove and the counter. On the counter was the dish rack and beside that, the sink. On the sink's right side, which was the refrigerator's left side, was a shelf full of cookbooks and teapots and above that was a cabinet. Next to the shelf was the bathroom with green tiles. It had everything, a toilet, a little plastic shelf on top of the toilet for shampoo, soap, conditioner and everything else, the shower but no bath tub. In front of the sofa-bed was a coffee table. Parallel the coffee table was the stairs.

"Not bad," Draco commented, looking around and lazily plopping himself on the sofa.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, settling his luggage in a corner, "not bad at all."

He got his things and brought them up, the wooden stairs creaking under his weight and his luggage.

As Harry went up, on the right side of the stairs was a wall and the other side was like a wooden brown fence that separated the stairs from what looked like a study table.

Harry looked forward onto a big, blank, white wall. He turned right to the study table and put his luggage on the far corner, near the closet that was parallel the table.

The table was long and also white. It had a few scratches on it that told stories which Harry would never know the ending to. There were two tables, one, the one on the left, had a stereo on it. And on the far left corner was an average sized speaker and there was also one on the far end of the right table. Near the speaker was a black electric fan that looked like it was going to collapse with one touch. It was on another table. No, not really a table as it was something else when Harry came near it. It was dark gray and it had cabinets…oh! A file cabinet. He opened it; it opened with a small screeching sound and the sound of gears pulling against it each other. He closed it again and the same sound emerged.

Connected to the table on the left were three cabinets, all had a dusty smell and all were, ironically, dusty. Harry opened a cabinet opposite the closet when he put his luggage near to. He saw their school supplies were there. Notebooks, pencils, pens, two pencil cases, scissors and everything lese they needed.

Near the file cabinet was a brown oak door, similar to the front door. Harry peered inside it and, at once, an air of cold hit him. He went inside and smelt the air conditioning. It made him feel better. It was so hot outside and it felt like winter in the room. 

Once Harry got used to the cold, he looked around. At his right side were, again, two tables. Both were smaller than the ones outside. He guessed that the ones outside were for keeping things and these were for writing on. This was where he and Draco were supposed to do their homework. 

Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder. He turned to see a smiling face of Draco looking around the room approvingly. He was slowly nodding his head he saw different Muggle artifacts. Parallel the two tables were _another_ two tables. However, unlike the other tables, they had two computers on them. Both were turned off and both were grey with a bit design on the CPU. The windows were closed with glass, so they still had sunlight but the cold air wouldn't come out.

That was all there was in that room. So, Harry and Draco reluctantly left that room. They went to the other one where there was also an aircon but it wasn't turned on. The windows had Venetian blinds and the glass wasn't closed, but there _was _glass. There was also a ceiling fan that provided wind when it was too hot. Near the table was another television. But it wasn't like the one downstairs, it was much bigger. Beside it was a closet and parallel it was a closet.

"The hell?!" Draco said, his eyes big.

"What?" Harry turned. He saw what Draco was looking at.

The bed. Its sheet was virgin white; the pillows look like they would swallow you with their softness and the blanket was soft beige, like the sofa downstairs. It wasn't this that bothered Draco, though. It was that fact that there was only―

"ONE BED?!?!?!" he shouted, hands in his hair. "What the _fuck_ are they on about?!!?" he sat down on the bed.

"Potter, the time I sleep _beside_ you in the _same_ bed, that oaf, Hagrid will be Headmaster and the Giant Squid will teach up Potions! I want to make that perfectly clear. Like _hell_ I'll sleep with you!" Draco was completely red from all his shouting. His eyes were wide and his sudden outburst took Harry by surprise. He was so surprised; actually, that he found himself patting Draco on the back.

"It's okay. Here," he smiled at Draco, taking his wand out his pocket and pointing it to the bed, "_Separio__! _All better?" he added. The bed was split in two.

"O – okay." Draco stammered, breathing fast. He started shuffling out the door, rubbing his eyes. He was mumbling something that sounded like, "Completely immoral…"

***

The day went by without much fighting which surprised Harry. He didn't think he could've lived a day with the company with his former enemy, but he was mistaken. Fix Draco with a Muggle contraption and Harry burst into a fit of giggles.

That same morning, Harry had spent his time with Draco and some machines that Draco hadn't seen in his life.

"What _is_ this, Potter?" Draco asked, examining a computer. "Is it some _box_ Muggles play with?"

Harry chuckled. "No, Draco, it's not. It's called a computer. You open it like this." Harry put his hand on the start button and pressed it.

Draco jumped when the screen flickered to life. When the computer had loaded, he cocked his head to one side and crossed his eyebrows. Harry thought it was extremely cute.

"Not bad…" Draco poked the monitor. "Hey! Why can't I touch it?!?!"

"Draco, it's inside the computer. It's software, meaning," he added seeing Draco look more confused, "you can't touch it because it's … er… inside. This, however, is hardware." Harry tapped the speakers and the CPU.

"Hardware? Like…you can touch it?"

"Your logic astounds me."

Draco smiled. "Right, sorry. And what's this?" He touched the mouse.

"That's called a mouse." Harry said, smiling.

This time, Draco fell out of his seat. "A ― A mouse?" He looked at it as if it were going to jump on him any second.

"Not a _real_ one. It's just what they call it. When you move it, this little white arrow moves. It's called a cursor."

"Does it― Does it curse you?"

"No, of course it doesn't."

Draco and Harry spent the rest of the morning learning how to use the computer. Harry knew a lot about it since he took the subject up when he was in school. But Dudley never really let him use his computer, so, he didn't know much except for what the teacher told them.

When they were done and Draco had enough of the terms and all that, they turned it off. They went outside of the cold room and Draco decided to take a bath.

"I'll just take a shower, Potter. That's one thing I know about in this world."

"Okay, the tap for opening the heater in the one on the left, next to that is for the shower and to open the water, turn the one on the right. To adjust the shower it had a tab on the face and you can turn it."

Draco raised his eyebrows.  "I stand corrected." 

Harry snickered and nodded. "After that we can eat and then we'll go to Smeltings and explore around. If it's okay with you, of course…"

"Sure. Where'll we eat?" asked Draco, getting some clothes from his bag.

"We'll see." Harry looked at what he was getting and saw robes. "Draco, you can't wear robes! Aside from the fact that people will look at you weird, it's sweltering hot outside!"

"Well, I don't have anything else." Draco said, eyebrows still raised.

"I'll lend you some of mine. I'd say we're roughly the same size. We'll just have to buy new clothes later." Harry led Draco to his bag and shoved some clothes on his hand.

Draco looked down and saw denim jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. "Okay, thanks."

***

After Draco dressed up, they went out and walked to the nearest mall, asking for directions. When they finally got there, they were both sweating and panting.

"Why'd you have to go and insult the police guy?" Harry sighed, sitting on the nearest bench.

"He was being…really…rude…" Draco panted.

Along the way, Draco and Harry had gotten lost because Draco said to trust his 'natural instinct'. They had run into a cop and asked him if he knew where the mall was. The cop asked them if they were knew and Draco had replied with a rather sarcastic, "Of course not! We just wanted go around asking people things we know." The police had taken this as an outright insult and had started a rather rude conversation and Draco had just turned away and said, "Nice talking with you."

So, the cop ran after them and Draco wanted to hex him. But Harry said that Dumbledore said that they should only use magic for _good_ purposes. So, they ran like the wind. Harry, being used to running from Dudley, ran faster than Draco. By the time they realized where they were, ten minutes had already passed.

"Come on, then." Harry said, nodding to the doors that led to the Mall.

"Right." Draco followed.

They ate in Pizza Hut in which Draco was quite reluctant to even _touch_ the pizza. Harry, on the other hand, was tired and very hungry.

"I' won' bi' y'know…" Harry reassured Draco.

"Well, that's all well since I've no plan to bite it either." Draco replied with his nose in the air. Harry grabbed another slice and started on it greedily. "You eat like a pig, Harry."

"Fanksh," Harry said in between chews.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued glaring at the pizza as if it had just mortally offended him while Harry ate.

"Oh, come on, Draco," said Harry gulping his iced tea. "Just one bite, yeah? You can't seriously judge pizza before tasting it!"

"But it has _oil_, Harry. Oil isn't good for you." Draco said disgustedly. Harry continued drinking and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"A'yu o'wayshtha'sh rick?" Harry was eating so much, it was a challenge to hear him coherently. "Sorry," he said, smiling. He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Are you always that strict?"

"Well, yes. We _have_ to keep out bodies in shape, don't we?"

"Just one bite, Draco. _Please_." Harry pouted with puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, Harry, no pouts! That's totally unfair!" Draco turned his head.

Harry quit pouting and smiled. "Just one bite. It won't kill you, Draco. Look, I'm eating it and I'm not dying."

"Not _now,_" Draco answered stubbornly.

"Just one!! Please! Just taste it!"

"No."

"I'm going to throw a fit, if you don't." Harry smirked.

"Just you try." Draco snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!_" Harry started digging his fingers into his hair, scrunching his face up. "_JUUUST EAT IT ALREADY!!!"_

"Okay, okay, quit it, Harry!!" Draco said, waving his arms around frantically; people were starting to stare.

Harry instantly stopped and smiled at Draco. Draco gasped inwardly at the breathtaking smile. "Now eat it." He ordered.

Draco's shock was removed almost instantly. "Oh, fine." He turned to the still watching audience and 'did a Harry'. "What?" he said. "There's nothing! Nothing's happening! What are you looking at?! Go away, shoo!" the people went back to their food, still glancing occasionally.

"Eat." Harry said, shoving a piece of pizza on Draco's plate.

"Oh, alright." Draco sliced a little piece from the slice and stabbed it with his fork. He put it in his mouth and started chewing. His face glowed and he beamed at Harry.

"Well?" Harry smirked again.

"It's…It's…It…"

"Words fail you?" Harry suggested, asking the waiter for more iced tea.

Draco nodded and started eating like Harry.

After lunch Harry and Draco were both full and happy, they set off to buy Draco new clothes. Their first stop; Bench.

"How about this one? What does it say?" Harry asked Draco, picking out a blue button up shirt with a white border at the sleeves and at the hem.

Draco looked at it thoughtfully. "It says, 'Hi, I'm a total freak, I'm single and I work in a grocery store.'"

Harry giggled. "I see. Scratch that one, then." He put it back on the rack.

"This is nice…Come 'ere, Harry…" Draco said, walking to another rack.

Harry walked near Draco, who was holding a gray shirt with a dragon and some Chinese writing on the side.

Harry nodded in approval. "That's for you, Draco. It brings out your eyes…"

"Does it?" Draco put the shirt in front of him to check how it would look like. "Oh, it does look nice, oh who am I kidding? Anything looks nice on me…"

"Buy it, then. Oh, and this is nice…" Harry picked out denim jeans with lots of pockets.

"Yes, it's rather nice, but we can't put it with this one," he said, holding another shirt they had picked earlier. It was a navy blue striped shirt with white streaks. "It would look like we're going ghetto or something…but it's nice with anything else."

Draco nodded. "True…Oh! You can buy this one, Harry! It fits you…" he picked out a green silk shirt with a spider on the front.

"Okay…" Harry said, putting the shirt in their shopping cart.

When they had finished, Draco had twenty new shirts, five new pairs of pants, some new underwear and new socks. Harry had five shirts, a new pair of pants, new underwear, new socks and new handkerchiefs.

"Whoa," Harry said, taking one of the shopping bags, "that was a serious lot of shopping."

He couldn't believe shopping with his enemy would be so fun.

"You're telling me." Draco agreed. "But it was fun. Where do we go now?"

"Smeltings. We have to get familiar with it. It's an exclusive school; very big."

"It doesn't sound like an exclusive school." Draco sniggered. "Hey, doesn't your cousin study there?"

"Yeah," Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco, "how'd you know?"

"Well, my father was school governor and all. I saw your profile. Actually ―"

"You – _what?_" Harry said, almost dropping the shopping bags.

"I saw your profile." Draco shrugged. "D'you know how to go to … err… that school?"

"Smeltings." Harry corrected, he decided to let the fact that Draco saw his profile go. "No, I haven't given it much thought. Maybe we could ask again?"

"No!!" Draco said hastily, and now _he_ almost dropped the bags. "Ask your uncle." He suggested.

"What? My uncle?"

"Yeah, I mean, your cousin goes there, right?"

"Well, yeah…" Harry trailed off, looking at the ground. "Okay, I remember how to go _there_, at least."

"Great."

***

When they had gotten a cab, they plopped themselves inside and sighed.

"Good lord…I'm pooped…" Draco said.

"Join the club…" Harry smiled. "Number four, Privet Drive, please." He said to the driver.

The driver nodded and they were off.

***

When they got the house, the sun shone brighter and it was painfully hot. So, when they got out of the cool cab, Draco complained of a head ache. Harry cast a charm on him and he was back to normal.

"So, this is where you live…this is where the Boy-Who-Lived lives…" he examined the outside of the house.

"Yep." Harry got the shopping bags and handed one to Draco.

"Oof…" Draco said, adjusting to the weight of the bag.

They walked to the door and Harry's heart thumped. How would the Dursley react to finding Draco with Harry? With every step he took, the house seemed to get farther. He continued walking, sweating like Draco.

When they arrived under the shade of the doorstep, Draco spoke up. "Do I press it?" he pointed to the doorbell.

But it turned out he didn't because just then, Uncle Vernon opened the door.

He saw Harry and his eyes bulged, he looked at Draco and he became purple.

"PETUNIA!!!"

***

Please review! Sorry this took SO long!! I had writer's block…^_^ Gomen, gomen!! Please review! Please, please, please!! Flames are welcome!! ^_^ Ehehe!! Please r/r my other stories as well!!


	7. The Dursleys and Disney Channel

Please review! Sorry this took SO long!! I had writer's block…^_^ Gomen, gomen!! Please review! Please, please, please!! Flames are welcome!! ^_^ Ehehe!! Please r/r my other stories as well!!

**Punishment**

**Chapter 5 – The Dursleys and Disney Channel**

"Have you finished your letter, Dudders?" Uncle Vernon asked, walking into Dudley's room.

"Yeah…here." Dudley handed a white envelope that was crumpled into Uncle Vernon's big fist.

"Your Aunt will be happy with this." Uncle Vernon said, looking at the letter as though it was gold. "Did you check all spellings in the dictionary, used the thesaurus for big words?"

"Yes, dad."

"Great." Uncle Vernon patted his son on the back and went downstairs. "Dudley's done, Petunia." He announced to his wife.

Aunt Petunia clapped her bony hands together. "Oh, good! You'll send it now, then?"

"Yep." Uncle Vernon was dancing on the balls of his feet.

"Okay, bye, then, dear." She gave her husband a peck on his big cheek and waved goodbye.

Aunt Petunia went back to her cleaning. After all, she'd like to have a house that was trim and tidy. Not rough and unkempt. That wouldn't be normal. No, no. She moved the sofa to reveal dust bunnies scarier than a rough and unkempt house. She went to the cupboard under the stairs which they had cleaned out when their nephew had cleared out. Oh, how she despised that piece of dirt. She was Petunia Dursley and she didn't want anything to do with that person. Yes, she was―

"PETUNIA!!!"

Aunt Petunia quickly rushed to her husband's booming voice, which was at the front door.

"What's the mat―" she saw Harry and an unidentified person; probably one of _his_ crowd. "What do _you_ want?" she snarled.

The blond raised his eyebrows at Harry, and then turned to the Dursleys.

He raised his eyebrows, sizing them. He looked around the house. Harry gave a little nod. 

"Nice place you got here."

***

"PETUNIA!!!"

_/God, Potter. Are these really your relatives? They're horrid. No offense meant./_

_/None taken, Draco. That's why I hate the holidays. I hate to live with them. He's calling my Aunt. My mom's sister./_

_/I don't blame you from hating them. Oh, god!! Your Aunt… and you Uncle… they're quite the opposite. TOO opposite./_

_/Opposites attract./_

"What do _you_ want?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry, expecting some sort of signal. When none came, he knew he was to take this in his own hands.

_/Let me handle this, Harry./_

_/Right./_

He looked around the house as Harry gave a little nod.

"Nice place you got here." Draco looked around. 

"Who are _you_?" Uncle Vernon snarled at Draco.

"Oh, of course. How could I have forgotten." He said as though introducing himself to a person who could kill him in one pound was a common experience. "I'm Draco Malfoy, I go to H―" _Don't say that word. He'll go ballistic, _"to the same school as Harry."

"What do you want?"

"Too bad the people aren't like they're houses." He looked at Harry conversationally, and then turned back to the Dursleys. "I mean, here we are with heavy shopping bags, making it quite apparent that we need to talk to you and what do you do? Shove us off. And I thought you were normal. I see you're just disrespectful. Oh, well. Come on, then, Harry."

Uncle Vernon looked as if Draco had mortally offended him. "Come ― come in, then."

"Vernon!" hissed Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon shot her a look. 

"Oh, fine." She sighed under her breath. "I'll make tea."

Draco smirked triumphantly. Harry snickered and thought, _Nice__ one._

When they got in the house, they put their bags on the side of the couch and sat down. An uneasy silence fell.

"So," Uncle Vernon started, raising a thick eyebrow, "what do you want?"

"We need to know how to go to Smeltings, you know, where Dudley ―"

"I know very well what Smeltings is!" Uncle Vernon snarled.

"Er, right. So, how do we get there? To Smelting, that is." Harry said uncertainly.

At the end of this sentence, a crash was heard just outside the door that led to the room where they were in. Harry, Draco and Uncle Vernon's face turned to the general direction of the door, questioning looks on their faces.

Dudley emerged from the right side of the door. He was red in the face and his stomach jiggled with every move he made. His pants looked like it was going to explode and his eyes were little from all the fat in his cheeks.

"Why do you ask?" he asked, turning to Harry.

"We're going there for the school year." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Beside him, Draco snorted and turned the other way, shaking. Harry knew why. Draco had the same reaction as Fred and George did when _they_ first saw Dudley. He elbowed Draco, a small smile playing on his lips. He had never seen him like this. Draco looked at Dudley and grinned.

Harry sighed.

"Been kicked out of your school, were you?" snarled Uncle Vernon. "Didn't fit in, did you? Ha! I thought so. You don't fit here in the normal world; you don't fit in your world. I don't blame you, boy. You know what your aunt said, if there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pu―" Uncle Vernon stopped.

He had hit a nerve; he'd be sorry. And who else to make him than Harry?

Harry's eyes narrowed to slits and he got his wand and pointed it Uncle Vernon.

"Just answer the fucking question." He said suddenly harshly.

Uncle Vernon eyed Harry's wand with contempt. "Fine." He grunted out the direction.

Harry smirked at Uncle Vernon, eyed Draco (who was biting his lip), got the shopping bags, pushed Dudley out of the way and made his way to the door. Aunt Petunia seemed to have no plans of coming back to living room until he was gone, anyway.

He shut the door with a click and turned to Draco, who was now looking at him expectantly.

"I knew that would happen." Harry said. "Well, come on, we'll put this back in the house first so we don't have to go carrying it around."

"Are you alright?" Draco asked suddenly. "You seemed pretty upset. Not that I blame you, of course."

"Yeah, I knew they'd insult me or someone close to me…" he trailed off. "Or both." He added as an afterthought.

They got a cab home without difficulty. They were both thankful for the air-conditioning. As they got home, they had to pass the Front Office. The girl was there again, looking quite the same as they had seen her that morning.

_/Whoa. It seems like we've been here forever when we haven't even been here for one day. What say we skip Smeltings and go there tomorrow?/_ Harry thought.

_/Yes, please./_ Draco replied in his thoughts.

As they neared the Front Office, Draco said, "Hey, it's your girlfriend, Harry."

Harry glared at him and pouted. Draco smirked. Harry tried to sneak by unnoticed but the girl was too sharp.

"Hullo," she smiled seductively, "come to invite me over?"

Harry gagged and Draco snickered.

"Uhh, he says 'no, maybe some other time.'" Draco said, looking at Harry.

"And who are _you_?" the girl snarled at Draco, not seeing his face since he was facing Harry, who was still speechless.

"Oh, right. How could I have forgotten? I'm Draco Malfoy. My name's in the reservation, too." He smirked at her. It was the girl's turn to gag. Her mouth slacked and her eyes widened. "Come on then, Harry." He dragged Harry by the collar.

The girl sighed dreamily. "I didn't know two hot guys could be found under the same roof…"

***

"Draco!" Harry shouted, knocking on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for _hours_! You even took a bath _before _we left! Draco! Draco?! Hurry up, dammit!"

"Oh, _please_, Pots. Gimme a break!" Draco shouted back, his voice was muffled by the door.

"'Pots'?" Harry repeated. "Draco, '_Pots_'?"

"Well, it sounded nice." Draco said, and then sighed. "It came out by itself!"

Even though Harry couldn't see Draco, somehow he knew he was blushing. He glared at the door and put his hands on his hips, towel draped over his shoulder. 

"Just _hurry_ up, Draco! You're not the only person in the world, as you may live under the illusion of!" Harry said, banging on the door now.

A metallic noise was heard and the sound of splashing water filled Harry's ears. He sighed, rolling his eyes. This was hopeless. He had about much chance to convince Draco to come out and hurry up as it was likely that when they came back, the Giant Squid would be Headmaster.

Harry's back touched the wall and he slipped down, putting his knees up. He put the front part of his elbow joints to come in contact with his knees, like he did in their second year in the girl's bathroom.

He didn't notice when he slowly slipped to sleep and he didn't feel his head hit his knee in attempt to make his position feel as comfortable as possible.

When he woke up, it had just been three whole minutes and Draco was still in the bathroom. Harry sighed, shaking his head and made his way to the television, as it and the beds were just outside of the bathroom. He closed the Venetian Blinds and observed that it was already dark outside. He looked at the clock, just above the door; it was five o'clock.

He turned the television on and switched it to Disney Channel. Some cartoon featuring a girl with reddish-brown hair and, in Harry's opinion, abnormally pointed breasts along with her, Harry supposed, sidekick with yellow hair and he also had a weird naked rodent with him.

"C'mon, Ron!" the girl said to the boy with yellow hair.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. _Ron?_ He thought bemusedly.

"Hey, Pots, you can use the bathroom now…" he glanced at the television. "what _is_ that?"

"It's called a television. I'll explain later. I just want to take a bath. But I don't think you'll like this," Harry said, getting the remote control, "here, you can watch this."

He tuned it to Nickelodeon, where 'Blue's Clues' was showing. Harry, of course, not knowing full well what Blue's Clues was, let Draco watch it and took a bath.

Draco sat on the bed and started combing his hair, watching as a guy in a green striped top and pale brown pants danced with some blue dog. When he finished some song, he went to a side table drawer and talked to it.

Draco raised his eyebrow, his lips forming a straight line. He changed his position so he lay on his stomach. By this time, the guy's dog had gone off in some other direction.

"Do you know where Blue went?" the guy asked.

"Well, that's just ironic, isn't it?" Draco muttered to himself. "The dog's color is blue, so what better name is there than just that?"

He heard some kids shouting 'that way'. Surprisingly, the guy knew which way 'that way' was. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. What a stupid show.

"Harry!" He shouted. "What the heck did you make me watch?! It's about some neurotic guy who's asking where his blue dog, ironically named 'Blue', went!"

He heard laughing in the bathroom. A really loud laugh.

"This isn't funny, Harry!" Draco shouted, sitting up. "Quite stupid, really!"

The laughing grew louder and then the sound of water stopped. The laughing, unfortunately for Draco, was still loud.

Draco sighed. He turned to the television, seeing that now; the guy was talking to a salt and pepper shaker. He was, apparently, guessing which shelf the grocery belonged to. "Now the guy's talking to pepper and salt shakers! God, this is weird. Muggles are weird."

The laughing grew louder and then a crash was heard and the laughing stopped abruptly.

"Ow! Fuck."

Now, it was Draco's turn to laugh. He was laughing so hard, tears threatened to come down. Harry came out of the bathroom, pouting.

"Hey! I fell down!" He cried.

"Ahaha!! You were all like, 'hahahaha!', then" Draco didn't move and kept still, "and then you were all like, 'Ow. Fuck.' Oh god!! That was the funniest…" he trailed off, laughing harder.

Harry glared, pouting. "Come on, let's sleep. Unless you want to watch that." he gestured to the television.

Draco shook his head violently, a smile still on his lips. "No, no."

"Great." Harry said. "I'll watch it, then."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'll watch it then, too. If _you're_ going to watch it."

And so they spent the whole day watching Blue's Clues until the marathon was finished. Along the way, they learned colors, how to add, what the significance of forks are, helped shovel and pail build a sand castle, helped salt and pepper shakers put groceries in their respective shelves, help a clock tell time, help soap take a bath and helped a picture look for its frame.

"I think I lost some brain cells." Draco said, massaging his head.

"What a stupid show. Oh, look, 'Dora the Explorer' is next."

"Can't we change channels?" Draco complained, thinking that that was another stupid show.

"Oh, okay." Harry said, sharing Draco's pain.

He switched the channel. They ended up watching 'Art Attack'.

"Now, that's just immoral." Draco commented. "Why would we want a _hand_ sticking out our wall? And what did he call the glue he used?"

"PVA." Harry replied, sighing.

"Oh, and what's this?" Draco asked rhetorically. "Okay, that, that right there. _That's_ immoral. In all sense of the word. Why make a picture frame, if you can buy one? Anyway, with all the dish washing you're gonna do, what he's doing is probably more expensive than the ready-made picture frame. Can we sleep now?" he asked Harry.

"Best idea you've had all day." Harry commented, turning the television off and placing the remote beside it.

He climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up.

"'Night, Draco."

"'Night, Pots." Draco said. "And let's not watch those shows ever again."

"Promise." Harry smiled into his pillow.

"Good."

And with that, they got their much needed rest. And Draco decided that living in the Muggle World isn't _that_ bad.

If you're with Harry.

***

Okay, that was a bit random, wasn't it? Not the best chapter. Heh. But it'll get better, I promise. Please r/r!!


	8. Is That You, Sirius? And GASP!

**Punishment**

Chapter 6 – Is That You, Sirius? And…-Gasp-?!?!

A/N: Okay, yeah. Thanks to Evil Story Penguins for telling me that something was wrong! This damn quick-edit thingy is ruining my fics! For, that, I am sorry. I dunno what to do now so I'm going to use smilies and stuff...

EDIT: Okay, so, it doesn't work either... WHAT DOES?!?! Grr... dammit.

---

Harry's eyes blinked open. He looked to his right to see Draco and the sun. Well, rays of sunlight, anyway; the Venetian Blind were catching the full-blast of it. So, Harry just lay there, staring up at the ceiling as the sunlight danced on his upper arms. He put his palms to the back of his head. He looked at clock.

"Eight o'clock…" he observed.

He looked sideways and saw Draco, he had back turned to the wall and was turned to Harry. Harry smiled; Draco looked angelic in sleep, at least.

He thought of the situations they were in a long time ago, each memory playing a never-ending movie in his head. When he saw Draco in Madame Malkin's, when he saw him again in the train, the detention with Hagrid, when he saw Norbert for the first time, Malfoy was there… the Dueling Club in second year, his face when Harry spoke Paseltongue in Hogwarts, his first Quidditch match with Slytherin, when Ron tried to curse Draco for calling Hermione a Mudblood… Hermione's punch on Draco in third year, Draco getting hurt because he insulted a Hippogriff, the Quidditch Cup finals, Draco teasing him about the Dementors, Draco dressed as a Dementor with Crabbe, Goyle and Flint… ah, fourth year… Draco giving those interviews for Rita Skeeter, Draco making those Potter Stinks Badges, Draco… and who could forget? Draco Malfoy, the amazing Bouncing Ferret…

Harry chuckled. By the time he did, half an hour had already passed. He sat up and blood came in his head, he had to lean back again.

"Ow…" he whispered to himself, massaging his temples.

He tried to sit up again, this time slowly. Nothing happened and so he wore his slippers, reaching them with his feet. He put them on and went for a drink of water.

He stepped slowly down the stairs. He approached the refrigerator only to remember that he didn't have a glass. So, he reached for one and poured water from a pitcher that was already there yesterday. He drank it and finished it in a gulp. And just then, something came home to him that he hadn't thought of before. His eyes widened in realization. They hadn't eaten at all since lunch yesterday. What about ¯

"Breakfast?" he voiced his thoughts.

So, with that thought in mind, he decided to wake Draco up and then they could go around town and look for a nice place. He sighed, thinking that he should take a bath before he woke Draco up so he won't have to wait that long.

After he took a bath, Harry dressed in a pair of baggy denim pants with a lot of pockets sticking out in the strangest places. He had always been fond of baggy jeans, so he had gotten this yesterday; he also wore a shirt which they had made customized yesterday. The store they went to made it extremely fast so they didn't have to wait a day like it normally took. He smiled as he slipped the shirt on his naked torso. On the shirt was written:

"Master had presented us with clothes!"

Draco had one, too. But it was gray, Harry's was Forest Green. The store guy looked a bit confused when they had decided on this, but if he was, he didn't show other signs except that since he just made them choose the font (_/Potter, what's a font?/_) and a color for the font and the shirt and then he got to work.

He had dressed up in the bathroom, when he got out, he put his clothes in the laundry, which had also been there yesterday, and went back to the room. And there, he faces another problem. How does he wake Draco up?

---

After 5 minutes of thinking, the Golden Boy decided that he didn't know how to wake Draco wake up. It was a weird thing to ponder on, actually, for a person who'd beaten the Dark Lord. Imagine the Boy Who Lived thinking on how to wake his arch-nemesis.

Harry went in the bed room, eyes widening in the sight before him. Draco's covers had been kicked to the foot of the bed, his legs were spread apart, and his right arm was bent and thrown across his forehead, while the left one was across his stomach. His mouth was half-open and his chest was heaving up and down lightly.

Harry gulped in the sight; his arch-enemy looked rather… ravishing… in that position. However, as much as Harry wanted to walk right up there and kiss his enemy as something had possessed him to do so; he had to wake this person up. Harry shook his head, surprised at what he had wanted to do. Taking a long breath, he walked to Draco's bed, his heels slapping against the cold tile.

He sat down on his bed, right across Draco's. He stuck his finger out, as if pointing at Draco, and moved it closer to Draco's pale skin. As he came closer to the inside his enemy's forearm, which was bent beside his head, he heart beat faster. Gently, he poked Draco. The contact sent shivers down his spine, and never, _never_ had that happened when he touched other people like Ron or Hermione or Sirius. Only… Draco.

He looked expectantly at Draco. Nothing. He poked him again, anticipating more shivers. They came again. So, once again, he poked Draco. This time, Draco shifted a little and he also let out a groan. Harry smiled. He leaned closer to Draco's ear.

"Psst…" he whispered. "Draco, wake up. We're going to Smeltings today."

Slowly, but surely, the lids of Draco's eyes lifted and a pair of gray eyes blinked owlishly at Harry, drinking in the sight.

When what was before him registered, Draco let out a yelp of surprised and back himself up against the wall.

"Potter!!" he shouted, looking as though _Harry_ had thrown him up again the wall.

Harry laughed. He just… laughed.

"Don't _do_ that!" Draco said, clutching his chest and breathing faster than usual.

"Your reaction was priceless!!" said Harry, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"What?" Draco said, still breathing too fast. "You'd be scared, too, if you woke up and the first thing you see is your was-arch-enemy bent across to you! Especially if your arch enemy was the Boy Who Lived!!" Draco growled.

Harry threw him a rueful smile. "Sorry, Draco."

Draco, still clutching his chest, nodded. "Okay… Just… Just _don't do that_."

"Okay." Harry smiled more broadly. Draco thought he was about to melt. "C'mon. We have to go to Smeltings today. And we have to go somewhere for breakfast, too."

"Right. Have you taken a bath already?" he asked. His breathing normal now, and he wasn't clutching his chest anymore, too.

"Yep. You can take a bath as long as you want. I'll be watching television."

"Watching Blue's Clues again?" Draco smiled in memory of the previous night.

"Hell no." Harry shook his head vigorously.

"Good." Draco walked out of the room to the part of the banister that was bent and provided the wall for their study room, which was just two or three feet outside their bedroom. "If I hear another chorus of _Now it's time for so long but we'll sing just one more song…_" Draco broke into chorus and Harry joined him.

"_Thanks for doing your part, you sure are smart!_" The both sang.

"Ha!" Draco said, getting some clothes now. "Yeah, _we_ are smart, Steve. _We_ as in, not counting you." He chuckled. "The time you'll be as smart as un, no less the kids watching your show, then we'd be dead. I can't believe people even watch that show." He grunted out, taking his pants off its hanger.

"Ah, well. As Dumbledore said, 'humans have the knack to pick what is exactly worst for them'. Or something like that." Harry said, getting the remote control and turning the television on.

"You quote the Headmaster now? Now I've seen everything." Draco went into the bathroom.

"Would you like yo buy our groceries today?"

"Groceries?" Draco's voice echoed off the bathroom walls.

"Yeah, like drinks and bread and stuff…" changing of channels was heard in Harry's background.

"Oh, okay." A swish of curtains and falling water filled the bathroom, making whatever Harry would say unhearable.

"Finally," Harry mumbled just loud enough so Draco could hear when he went out of the bathroom.

"Finally what?" said Draco, toweling his hair.

"Draco, you've been in there for, what, an hour?" Harry pointed out, gesturing toward the clock. "It's almost half past ten!"

Draco threw Harry an apologetic smile. "Sorry, time flew by." He walked out of the room, towel in hand.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure it did." He mumbled again. He followed Draco out and leaned against the wall facing the stairs.

The blond boy gave him a reproachful look. "Hmph. C'mon. Let's just get this grocery thing over with. I wanna see the so-called _exclusive_ school." He smirked, throwing his towel over the banister.

"It'll be quick. We don't know how to cook yet, so -"

"Yet?" Draco looked at Harry in disbelief. "_Yet_?" he repeated. "You mean we have to… actually… _learn_?"

"Well, yeah. Unless you want to live off restaurants for the whole year." Harry looked skeptical.

"And how, per se, are we going to learn?" said Draco, making his way to the stairs, near where Harry was leaning.

Harry shrugged, following Draco down the stairs. "Dunno. I'm not sure if we learn that in Smeltings, too."

"I hope not…" Draco murmured, tapping his foot and looking impatient. "Come on then, Potter."

Harry chuckled. "It's been a while since you called me that."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, his eyebrows crossing. "But didn't I just shout that at you when you woke me up?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Oh yeah…" he looked at Draco. "Let's go, then. It's already five to eleven."

So they made their way out their house and walked past other houses and apartment, all with midnight-blue colored doors and golden brass numbers on them.

They were about to pass the Front Office again and Harry rolled his eyes, his pupils dangerously about to disappear.

"Oh no…" he whispered.

Draco gave a small chuckle. "I think she's taken a liking to me, too. She was quite… different… yesterday. Like she saw me for the first time." he crossed his eyebrows. "Weird."

"She likes you, too?" Harry raised an eyebrow as the girl at the Front Office saw them again.

_/What? Afraid I'll take your girlfriend, Harry? Don't worry. She's all yours./_

Harry threw a glare at Draco upon hearing his voice in his head.

As they passed, Harry expected the girl to start flirting with him again. What he got, though, was different. The girl simply sighed dreamily as they passed her, making Harry remember Luna Lovegood, a friend of Ginny's, which she had introduced at the Library. Luna was very… weird.

Harry threw all thoughts of Luna into the wind, getting back to reality. As they opened and passed through the navy blue gates, he said, "She is _not_ my girlfriend. And I most certainly do _not_ like her."

"That's what you_ say_, but is it what you _mean_?" Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"Yeah, mmm-hmm, please don't do that. It freaks me out." Harry said, throwing Draco an 'I'm-Weirded-Out' look.

"What? This?" Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows again.

Harry flinched. "Yeah."

Draco snickered. "You're weird, Harry."

Harry blushed lightly. "Come on… Let's just get it over with."

Draco drank in the sight of a blushing Harry, also registering the fact that it was him who made Harry blush. He definitely thought it was cute.

Wandering around town in the morning was a nice experience for both Harry and Draco. It was nice a chilly, but they both had their jackets on, so it didn't affect them that much. But still, the feeling of chill that wrapped around them comfortably and the wind that threw their hair back was a nice feeling.

"D'you even _know_ where the grocery is?" Draco turned to Harry, some hair in his face because of the wind. He pushed it back, gliding a hand through his hair.

Harry smiled at the sight. "No, not really." He said, smiling.

"You don't?" his blond haired partner inquired. "Then how are you supposing we get there?"

"Maybe we could ask someone for directions." Harry suggested.

"But let's scratch police off our list, shall we?"

"Alright. How 'bout that guy over there?" Harry asked, pointing to a guy with long black hair that fell gently on his shoulders, beetle-black eyes and coat wrapped around his body.

"He looks kind of…" Draco searched for a word. "Mysterious." Draco concluded. "For lack of better word."

"Mysterious?" Harry repeated. "He looks more like Sirius."

"Hey! That rhymes!" Draco exclaimed, ginning.

Harry looked at him narrowed eyes and a lopsided pout on his face. "What?!"

"I dunno… it rhymes. You know, _mysterious_… _Sirius_…"

Harry shook his head. "Come on, let's just ask him."

"'Kay…" Draco said, following him.

As they neared the guy, Draco caught up with Harry, who the spot they were debating on first. The guy was loading some brown paper bags in his car and he looked nice enough.

"Err…excuse, sir." Harry said.

The guy seemed to jump. He turned around. "Harry!"

Harry stared at the guy. And putting on a sizing look, as if thinking of who he was, placing him in his mind.

"Sorry, don't mean to be rude, but… who are you?" Harry asked, still thinking of who the man was.

He looked exactly like Sirius. But it couldn't've been Sirius was a wizard. He wouldn't go shopping around a Muggle town. Maybe this was one of Dudley's friend's parent or something… or some random guy who just happened to remember him.

The guy was about to say who he was when a familiar voice rang. "Hey, what's the hold up? Dumbledore's gonna get - Harry!"

---

"People, people! Silence! We must get cracking, next school year for the Muggles is around the corner!"

Everyone silenced, looking up at the Headmaster.

"Okay, thank you. Now," he started, "our positions. I have asked Professor Snape and McGonagall to put together their brilliant minds and make a list of the chosen people and what job would befit them the best."

"First, those out of school. The Weasleys. Thank you so much, to you three. Arthur," the Minister of Magic looked up, "you will be in charge of security, monitor the boys and alert the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Molly," the Minister's wife looked up, "you will be in charge of giving the boys food. However, as I have monitored them, Mr. Potter seemed very keen on learning how to cook. Mr. Malfoy was rather reluctant, but agreed. In the case that they _do_ learn, you will be in charge of clean clothes for the boys. We have sent them a letter my Muggle post. Bill," the Minister's son looked up, "you will be in charge of giving them enough money. You need not loan them money, just make sure they have enough. In the case that they don't, alert me prior to sending them galleons." Dumbledore paused.

"Okay, next. Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg. Please keep an eye on the boys, even Arthur may not be able to see their every move considering his position requires him to do a lot."

"You have our word, Dumbledore." Arabella said. She turned to Mundungus, "No more free cauldrons, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah…prom's, 'ayt, Figgy?"

"Thank you." Dumbledore consulted the list. "Aah, Percy. You are the one who send and receives the letter. When you receive a letter, you alert everyone if something has happened. If there are none, summarize and report. Understood?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Percy said, looking his pompous self.

"But, Headmaster, what about Percy's cauldron leak reports?" George said.

"Because that'll change the world. He puts five hours into those articles. Front page, ain't it, dad?" Fred said.

"Well, at least _I'm_ Wizengamot Host!" Percy said with an air of arrogance.

"Boys," Molly said warningly.

Percy blushed, his mother was protecting him against his little brothers. But it didn't work anyway, since Fred and George continued.

"You'll be brought to the post-office in a limousine with little red flags at the front with PW WH written on it with golden lettering¯"

"For Pompous Wizard ¯"

"Was Here!"

The twins laughed and so did everyone else except for Percy, because he's the one being insulted, Molly, because she's the mother of the person being insulted and the people who are insulting, and Snape, because he's… well, because he's Snape. Even Dumbledore laughed appreciatively. They even exchanged high-fives.

"Yeah? Well, what are _their_ jobs, Professor?" Percy asked Dumbledore, gesturing to the twins.

"Oh, well…" Dumbledore looked at the list again. "They… well, they basically make us laugh when we're down and if Harry and Draco are down, we're to send them to their house."

"Ha!" Fred and George told Percy. "We don't need a car! We can Floo there! Or Apparate there!"

"Quite right, quite right." Dumbledore said, a familiar twinkle in his eyes hit Percy. "But, of course, there's a 'but', Harry and Draco's house doesn't have a fire place."

Percy grinned. "Ha!"

"But we can Apparate. Right, dad?" George asked his father.

"I guess I can pull a few strings ¯" Mr. Weasley started but got cut off by his wife.

"Arthur! How are these two ever going to _learn_ if we keep _spoiling_ them?!" Molly said, more shouted, at her husband.

"Ah, of course, of course." Arthur said quietly. "Take the car, boys."

"WHAT?!" George shouted disbelievingly.

"Hey, George," Fred said, looking at Percy, "remind me again, why don't we want a car?"

George smiled mischievously. "Because Percy might joke us…" he looked at Percy, too.

"Boys…" Molly said behind them.

"Fred…George…" Percy stuttered.

"Percy…" Fred and George said.

"Any… _jokes_, dear brother?" they asked in a mock-nice voice.

"No," Percy said, sliding his glasses up his nose with his finger. "There's none…."

George and Fred jumped and clapped their hands once with a loud smack.

"Well, that seems to be in order." George said.

"We'll take the car." Fred added with a smile.

"Okay, next, our staff." Dumbledore said again. "Remus, you will be partnered with Alastor along with Tonks. You three should be the first in the scene may there be an accident. Let's hope not. You will be alerted by Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher. Since Alastor and Tonks were not able to make it today, kindly tell them. Any questions?"

"No," Remus smiled.

"Okay, next for our staff, Severus Snape. Should there be any problem with Harry and Draco that may not be fixed by a spell, a potion should be in brew. I'm sure you understand as you and Minerva made this."

Snape nodded curtly.

"Last for our staff, but certainly not the least, Minerva McGonagall. You will be with Lupin. You requested to a back up. Or would you like to be with them?"

"I'd like to be with them." Professor McGonagall stated briskly.

"Okay…last, our students." Dumbledore looked at the list. "Hermione Granger, you and Ron Weasley," the two Gryffindor students looked up upon being addressed, "will be the ones in charge of _what_ to write in the reply for the letter, as you are Harry's bestfriends. I'm not sure if Mr. Crabbe and Goyle are… _trustworthy_ enough."

Ron snickered. "Oh, don't worry about them, Professor. They don't have enough brains to fill an egg cup."

Snape threw him a look and he shut up.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And this comes from the person has an emotional range of a teaspoon."

Ron glared at her.

"Okay, since I've already said what Fred and George do, since Percy asked, I will introduce to you all, Sirius Black."

"No need, Dumbledore, they all know me." Sirius smiled.

"Sirius!" Ron exclaimed. "What're you gonna do?"

"I'm," Sirius said, throwing his chest out, "getting the groceries."

Everyone in the room hastily turned their snorts into coughs, even Snape.

"Humph."

"Okay, people, people, I have another to introduce. This one, I am sure, you all don't know. Come in, Kevin." A boy went inside, his hair was dirty blond and was spiked up, not really spiked, but it was put up. His face was flawless and a bit pale. His eyes were blue. His whole appearance gave off the first impression that he was a bit mean. "Everyone, this is Kevin Alexander Spiel Harold. His nick name is Alex. Alex, this is," Dumbledore gestured to people as he said their names, "Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They're all helping us with Harry and Draco. Any questions?"

The boy shook his head once.

"Alright, everyone this is Kevin Alexander Spiel Harold. He's also going to be helping us with Harry and Draco."

"Is he a Muggle?" Fred asked. Percy elbowed him. "Oof. What was that for, Perce?"

"Be a bit nicer, idiot." Percy.

"Oh yeah, you're nice, too. Hypocrite."

"Boys…" Molly said again.

"Yes, he is, indeed a Muggle. Come Alex, sit here." Dumbledore said, gesturing to seat.

At this sentence, everyone turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus," Snape said as Alex turned to him, "you _do_ realize what you're getting yourself in to." He said in his silky voice.

"Yes, I believe I do."

"But isn't there some kind of Disillusionment Charm on the Castle, or something?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione talked for the first time since Alex came in. His head snapped from Ron to Hermione, "there _is_ a Disillusionment Charm. Along with an Unplottable one. But Charms can be erased as easily as they were put up." She turned to Dumbledore. "You put down the charm so he could see the castle, didn't you, Professor?"

"Indeed up to your usually standards, Miss Granger." Hermione beamed.

"So…" Ron started, "why's he here?"

"Alex," Dumbledore started, "goes to Smeltings. He will be keeping an eye for Harry and Draco. Arabella and Mundungus can only see them outside, not in school. Alex will keep up reported."

"How do we know we can trust him?" Sirius asked. Alex looked at him.

"He has allowed us to use the Veritaserum. He knows a lot about wizards. Any more questions?"

"When do we get out car?" Fred asked, he glanced at George and both grinned evilly.

"When we need you." Dumbledore smiled. "Anymore? No? Okay, the meeting is over." Everyone went their ways, only the teachers and students remained in the room

"Alex," Fred said, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder, "make them sad, okay?"

George grinned at them both, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're counting on you."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

He had a voice that sounded partially like Draco, but it was a bit young-sounding, making him sound like a young Draco. And he looked like Draco, too.

"Great."

"Please forgive my brothers, they're not… normal." Percy said.

"Are they ever?" Ron asked rhetorically.

Alex smiled, these people seemed nice.

"Would you like to test out stuff in your school? Just don't tell mum. She always goes ballistic." Fred said.

"Fred," Hermione finally came in, "don't! You _know_ we're not allowed to do that! You'll just get yourself in trouble, and then you'll be expelled, and honestly don't want _that_ to happen! And then you'll get caught, Alex!" She turned to him. "And then _you'll_ get caught! And then they're gonna ask you where you got it and that'll land the twins in Azkaban! And then you'll get expelled! And then no one will look after Harry and Draco! And then, what if an accident happens?! And then they might die!! Oh my god!!!!! And ¯" Hermione continued rambling.

"Don't mind her. She's weird when she's beside herself." George said.

Ron smiled. "That's true."

Alex said one thing that made Ron glare, made the twins raise their eyebrows and made Hermione stop rambling and yet not get mad, and all those don't happen often.

"I think she's kind of cute."

Ron rounded on him. "Hands off, Alex. She's mine."

Alex smiled. "I was merely stating my opinion."

Percy ogled at him. He chuckled. Ron continued glaring.

"Dumbledore?" a voice said from the door way. It was Sirius.

"He's not here." Fred said quietly.

"Oh." Sirius said, he saw Ron standing in front of Hermione, looking at Alex. Alex was smiling at Ron and Hermione was blushing. Percy was just ogling, and Fred and George were in one corner, looking at the scene in amusement. "Come on, then, Alex. Let's get you back to your house. I'm going to the grocery."

"So am I." said a voice.

Everyone turned to where the voice sounded, which was behind Sirius. Ron's glare didn't soften one bit, Hermione bit her lip, Fred and George joined Percy in ogling.

"Oh, it's you." Ron said.

The speaker smiled. "Yes, it's me."

"And what if you see Harry?" Hermione asked.

"So?" the person smiled. "What d'you think I'll do? Throw him cheese?"

"I 'spect he'll hex to oblivion, after what you've done to him." Said Ron, smirking.

"I'm sure he'll keep it down if I'm there." Sirius said, not liking the tension.

"Come on then." The speaker said, smiling at Alex, who blushed.

"Who're you?" he asked timidly.

"Oh," it was Ron, everyone turned to him, even Sirius, the twins and Percy. "Her?" he pointed to the person behind Sirius.

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"She's Cho Chang."

---

Ahh! Such a long time since I updated! Sorry everyone! A lot of people got mad because I wasn't updating. Sorry if someone was OOC or something… do you like Alex? Okay, fine, so he didn't show much. Sorry, guys! As much as I hate original characters, I need them in this fic, obviously. I promise, it'll be nice! Please review!!!!!!

EDIT: Yay! The '-'s worked!! Wohoo!!!! Celebrate good times, come on!!!! -hem- sorry... REVIEW!!


	9. Are They Ever Going To Smeltings?

**Punishment**

Chapter 7 – Are They Ever Going To Go To Smeltings?

¯

"Bye, Alex!" said Cho with a smile.

Alex smiled timidly in return. Cho and Sirius drove off, Cho closing the window.

Sirius opened his window and looked behind them to check for cars. He closed his window and started the engine, seeing as there was no car behind.

"He's quite…" he started, looking for the right word.

Cho scrunched her nose. "There's this sort of mean impression he gives off. It was kind of unnerving, really. His eyes are like…" she winced, "and he looks somewhat like Malfoy, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Sirius agreed, taking a turn to the right. "He even sounds like him." He commented. "D'you have the list?"

"The list?" Cho repeated, raising an eyebrow at Sirius. "What list?"

Sirius repeated her action. "Don't tell me you¯"

"Oh! That list! Of course. You could've just told me which, you know." She said, smiling "Why do you ask?"

"I need to add something." Sirius said, turning left.

"What?"

"Chocolate Milk."

"'Chocolate Milk'?" Cho repeated. "Now, why would Harry and Draco need chocolate milk?"

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno," he said, "just wanted to see what it looks like in Muggle shops."

"Oh, okay then…" Cho said, writing 'Chocolate Milk' in their list with a quill, since she hadn't quite worked out how to use a pen.

Sirius hit the breaks, slowing down first. They parked near a grocery with green lettering on top, reading 'Grocer-E', right next to a supplies store called, 'Write Place'.

"How ironic…" Sirius muttered. Cho giggled.

"Come on then!" she said cheerily, leading Sirius inside.

They passed through the doors that opened on their own as they stepped on the gray mat.

"Ooohhh…" Cho said, pulling Sirius in by the arm.

"Cho, cool it. Don't act too obvious." Sirius said, examining the shopping carts with great interest.

"And you are…?" she said with a smirk. She went near the shopping carts, where Sirius one. She pulled at the red plastic handle, which was the only plastic part as the rest were weaved metal wires. "D'you think we need two of these? Or just one?"

"I think one will suffice." Sirius said. "The list, please?"

Cho handed him the list; the two were oblivious to the stares of the passersby as they walked by wearing robes and holding a piece of parchment.

"Come on, then ¯" Cho was cut short when someone touched her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin; she gasped. Sirius turned, tensed and sighed.

"Dung, don't do that. You'll give us a heart attack." He said.

"We need you in the HQ, quick!" he said, panting. Cho and Sirius looked at him in alarm. "Something… something happened."

¯

"Dumbledorewhathappened?!" Sirius said in one blow as he entered the office with a bang.

"Sirius, calm down. It's just minor. Miss Chang, Mundungus, chair?" he said, offering Cho and Dung a chair while Sirius caught his breath.

"The way ¯ Dung ¯ acted…" Sirius said, panting. "You'd think … they'd died… or… or something…"

"Sorry," Mundungus said, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. "I was just in a hurry."

Cho and Sirius glared at Mundungus.

"It has come to out attention that the school supplies the boys need were not gotten yet since it was not yet in stock when Arabella had enrolled them. We need you two to buy those, too."

"Why didn't you just let Dung tell us, then?" Cho asked.

"Well, he didn't know the things to buy of course. And you can also buy them only in the 'Write Place', which specializes with Smeltings supplies. Which I'm sure you know the location of, it is only beside the grocery shop you went to. The form is here, and you also didn't have enough money, Bill Weasley forgot to look at the grocery list and make the necessary arrangements."

"But why did you go if you knew you didn't have money?" Mundungus asked Cho and Sirius.

"We didn't understand Muggle money," Sirius explained, "we thought we had enough."

"The form for the school supplies is here, it has been paid for, all you need do now is claim it. Mr. Weasley has given us the sufficient money for the grocery. Unless, of course, you added new items?" Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"That scratches chocolate milk out," Sirius sighed.

Dumbledore nodded. "Here is the form. You may go now, or go tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow?" Cho turned to Sirius.

Sirius nodded.

"That settles it. You may go to the respective place you want to go." Dumbledore said, handing the form to Sirius. "Please don't lose it."

Sirius nodded again.

¯

Sirius opened the car door, went in, and slammed it shut, pounding the lock, rather than pressing it. "This is all your fault."

"What?" Cho said disbelievingly. "I asked you, didn't I?"

Sirius sighed, starting the engine. "Yes, but you didn't ask first; when 'tomorrow' would be."

"Well, if you're so clever, why didn't _you_ ask?" Cho said.

"I was tired."

"Well, what if I was, too?" Cho said, buckling her seat belt.

"Whatever." Sirius said, driving out of Hogwarts gates.

"Oh, come on. You must be, like, _really_ pissed off about it. I didn't think I'd hear _that_ word _ever_ from you." Cho said with an apologetic smile. "I, like you, didn't ¯"

"Know that 'tomorrow' would mean seven in the morning." Sirius finished.

"Well, there's no use fighting now," Cho pointed out, "only thing we can do is do what we set of to do."

"Wow," Sirius said, passing by Alex's house, "I didn't know you could fit three do's in one sentence."

"I proved you wrong, then…" Cho said.

"Cho," Sirius said, nearing a stop light, "what does the yellow light mean?"

"Slow down."

"What… does… the… yellow… light… mean?" Sirius said.

"Slow down."

"_What…does… the… yellow… light… mean?_" said Sirius, looking a bit annoyed.

"Slow down!" Cho emphasized.

"_What…¯…does…¯…the…¯…yellow…¯…light…¯…mean?!_" Sirius was irate.

"_Slow down_!!!" Cho clenched her fist to stop herself from punching table in frustration.

"Are you being sarcastic with me? Because we're really near it now…" Sirius asked.

"No! The yellow light means you should _slow_ _down_!!"

"Oh!" Sirius' eyes widened as he slowed down. Cho rolled her eyes.

¯

"Okay, do you have any experience with this?" Sirius asked Cho, getting a shopping cart the way a Muggle before them did.

"Erm…no."

"Okay," he took a long breath, "this is going to be an adventure."

¯

Here are some snippets of when Cho and Sirius bought the grocery.

"Right then…" Sirius said, holding a carton of milk. "This is a very crucial decision, Cho. Do we take the carton with a red design… or the blue design? One small mistake could make a difference."

"I think we should take the blue one, for Ravenclaw, you know…" Cho said.

"Ah, of course! Red it is!"

- - - - - - -

"Apple juice, orange juice, mango juice or iced tea?" Cho asked Sirius.

"Well, apple juice is really… apple-ish… orange juice is very orange-y… and mango juice is very mango-some… iced tea is… cool. Get the iced tea."

Cho stared at him blankly.

- - - - - - -

"You think they like eggs for breakfast, cereal or pancakes?" Sirius examined the food.

"Dunno…" Cho looked thoughtful. "Let's buy 'em all."

"'Kay…"

- - - - - -

"Oreos, Chips Delight or crackers?" Sirius looked at the biscuits.

"The Oreos have blue packaging so it's really tempting… but the Koala with the chips delight is so cute! Let's buy that one!"

"You base what you buy on the characters? Is that why you liked the pancake mix? Because of Dough Boy?"

"Well, at least I don't base juice on their orange-ness and stuff like that."

"Hmph."

- - - - - -

"I have the sudden urge to buy them shoes…" Cho said.

"Cho, we're in a grocery, not a mall."

"Right, right, right…"

¯

"Hey, what's the hold up? Dumbledore's gonna get ¯ Harry!"

Harry turned, he scowled a bit. "Oh," he said blankly, "hi, Cho."

"Hi!" Cho said as if Harry hadn't scowled. "How are you? Here, Sirius…" she said, handing the groceries to Sirius.

"Fine." Harry said shortly. He turned to Sirius. "You know this ¯" he took a deep breath "her?"

"Erm, yes." Sirius said with an awkward look. "She helped me buy groceries." He said proudly, puffing his chest out.

"We bought you groceries!" Cho said happily. She made to put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't!" he said in panic, slapping Cho's hand away with a clothed arm. "Don't… don't touch me."

Draco looked at Harry quizzically. From what Draco had seen in their previous years, he had a crush on Cho and they had a brief fling. He knew it had ended but he didn't know why. Yes, before he and Harry had gotten this punishment, he had been kissing her, while Harry gave him breasts and rainbow colored hair, but he didn't hate Draco… not anymore… did he? Nah…

Cho smiled. "Oh, it's alright. I understand." She retreated her hand. "Well, we have your groceries."

"What?" Draco said; everyone looked at him. "We were supposed to get them now…"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You didn't receive the letter?"

"What letter?" Harry asked.

Cho looked thoughtful. Harry looked like he'd've liked to punch her. "Dumbledore said he sent a letter by Muggle post…"

"Yes," Sirius agreed, "yes he did."

Draco and Harry's gazes met and their eyes widened in realization.

"That girl in the Front Office!" they said at the same time.

"Girl in the front office?" Sirius asked bemusedly.

Draco snorted. "Yeah, Harry's girlfriend."

"Oh, shut up, Draco." Harry snapped. His eyes trying not to look at Cho.

Cho smiled. "Harry has a girlfriend, Draco?" she said, knowing that if she asked Harry, he would ignore her.

"Uh…"

Harry glared at Draco, eyes narrowed to slits.

"She's not my girlfriend." Harry said looking up at Cho, directly into her eyes. "She fancies me. I think she's a drug addict. That's all. At least she, unlike you, is not a ¯"

Draco, sensing that Harry was about to swear, elbowed Harry and Sirius sent him a look.

"Right, sorry." Harry said not very apologetically.

"So…" Draco broke the tension that followed the tone of Harry's voice. "When do we get out groceries?"

"Ah, we'll drive it to your apartment after we pick your school stuff up." Sirius said, gesturing to 'The Write Place'.

"School supplies?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry said in an off-hand voice. "Then we can get our school bags and envelopes and stuff before lunch. Then we can go to Smeltings after lunch."

"Right, then. Let's get our supplies?" he told Sirius.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded, he and Draco walked side by side to the shop, leaving Harry and Cho. Cho looked like she was in a distant place, but Harry couldn't see her as he was looking down.

Harry cleared his throat, eyes darting to the side in shyness. He stalked past her. She smiled at him from behind.

¯

They entered the car, supplies on Harry and Draco's lap. Sirius seemed to have lost the form and had found it after fifteen minutes in the car.

They drove off, Cho and Sirius at front and Harry and Draco at the back with 4 bags of groceries that could feed an army and their supplies in a plastic bag as well as their books.

They stopped at the familiar navy blue gate, the car stopped with the left side facing the gate and the other side facing the street. So, as Draco was on the left, he got out no problem. Sirius collected grocery 2 bags, which was more than he could handle. Harry had to come out the other way, facing the street.

"Ouch…" Sirius said, holding bags with the grace of Hagrid. "Ow… hey… no… no¯ hey¯ ouchouch…ow…" Draco wasn't making any effort to help him and was looking on bemusedly at the sigh of a supposed mass-murderer who couldn't even handle two grocery bags.

"I'll help," Cho said as she and Harry stepped out of the car at the same time. Harry apparently hadn't heard and took the path toward where Cho was going out, making their fronts bump.

"Oh, sorry…" Cho said quietly.

Harry jerked away violently, muttering something. He walked away, holding his supplies bag. He glared at her, a glare she didn't see since she was getting the groceries, Sirius didn't notice, too, as he was balancing the evil grocery bags of doom, but a glare Draco didn't fail to see. Harry stepped beside him, still looking as though he wanted to punch Cho again.

"Alright there, Potter?" Draco asked. Harry didn't respond, he still glared at Cho. "Potter?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, surprise etched in eyes, "Yeah?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing," he said, "you're godfather seems rather… entertaining."

Harry glanced at Sirius and Draco could see laughter in his eyes. Harry broke into a grin. He continued to ignore Cho until she said, "Come on, then…"

They proceeded inside; Sirius had his knee up to support the shopping bag and was hopping all over the place. Cho looked quite composed and Harry and Draco led the group.

As they passed the Front Office, Harry saw, quite conspicuously, the girl who had fancied him and Draco scowl as Cho entered behind them. He also saw her glare at Cho, fury and jealousy evident in her eyes. Harry smiled, for the first time he didn't mind what the girl was doing.

"This way…" Draco said absently, turning, "Sirius, would you like some help with that?"

They all turned to Sirius. Sirius stopped hopping abruptly. His chin locked the grocery bag to his chest, so he shook it, the bag wrinkling a bit with his movement.

"No, no, I'm fine…" but he didn't sound it. He sounded like he was being squished together by two walls. Harry grinned at his godfather's attempts.

Draco shrugged, "Alrighty then…" he said cheerfully.

They entered the house as Draco pushed the door open. He put his stuff on the coffee table in front of the sofa bed. Harry quoted his actions, save the fact that he sat on the sofa bad afterwards.

Cho and Sirius wasted no time looking around; they put the grocery bags on the table quickly. Sirius sighed deeply, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked around the house, and smiled approvingly. Cho did the same, fixing her pony tail.

"Nice…" she said.

"Very nice…" Sirius agreed.

"Mmm…" Harry sunk into the pillows, "nine o'clock. Not bad. We'll have to grab a quick breakfast and then we can go to Smeltings and then buy our bags and stuff. Alright with you, Draco?"

Draco, who was drinking water, finished his glass and said, "Okay."

"Great. Thanks Sirius…" he paused, looking at Draco.

"Thank you, Cho." Draco said pleasantly.

"No problem." Sirius said and Cho nodded. "So, we'll leave, then?"

"Sure," Harry said, waving a hand absently, "oh, by the way, do you know a place we could eat breakfast in?"

"Well," Cho said, as she was sure that Sirius wouldn't know any Muggle places, "you could eat in McDonald's."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is it sanitary?" he said testily. "I mean, since you've been there…" he muttered.

"Oh, very sanitary," Cho ignored what Harry muttered. "But you'll have to learn cook sooner or later."

As Harry was about to shoot a retort when the telephone rang. Harry wondered who it could be as he and Draco had no friends around the neighborhood yet. Well, except the Front Office girl.

Harry picked the receiver up, Cho, Draco and Sirius' eyes on him.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Harry!" A female voice sounded. She was excited and Harry knew the voice.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "How'd you call?"

"We went near the Ministry of Magic to use a telephone booth. Ron's here, too! And so is Dean, and Ginny, and Seamus, and Fred and George, and Colin, and Dean and Dennis, and Seamus and did I mention Fred?" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Really?" Harry's face split in a grin.

"Yeah! How are you? We've all been really worried you might've lost your way because the map was here! Dumbledore's not telling us anything yet. Oh, if something had happened to you… How's Malfoy? Ron said you were friends with him." She took a deep breath. "Is he being a prat? Are Sirius and… er… is Sirius there?"

"Yeah," Harry was all could say after Hermione's rambling. "Him and…"

"Don't worry. Ron and I warned her… anyway, everyone wants to say hello…" Hermione's voice was distant and from what Harry could hear, she said, "Say hello!"

A muffled choruses of 'Hello, Harry!'; 'Hiya, Harry!'; 'Hi, Harry!'; and, Harry suspected it was the twins; 'are you sad, Harry? Be sad! Be sad, Harry! Please!' He laughed out loud. Hermione came back.

"Want to talk with Ron? He's here beside me." she asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

Draco smiled, he knew no one would be there for him, but all the same, he was happy for Harry. Cho grinned at Sirius, who smirked. They could hear everyone. As Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch, Sirius turned to Draco.

"So," he said, "anything new?"

"Not really," Draco said casually, "but he nearly gave me a heart attack this morning. He was bending over me and woke me up by prodding me. First I thought I was dreaming but when he blinked I almost died. Good lord, it's not good at all to wake up with your ex-enemy's face leering over you."

Cho and Sirius laughed. "That's Harry," Sirius said.

"Draco," Harry turned from beside the sofa bed, "it's for you,"

"What?" Draco said, honestly surprised.

"It's for you." Harry repeated, "Come on!"

Draco smiled uncertainly. Certainly no one was there for him. Draco held the phone to his ear, unsure if it was right as he had never used a telephone before.

"Er," he said into the receiver.

He heard someone saying, "Now!" distantly, and at once he heard choruses of 'Hiya, Malfoy!'; 'Hello, Malfoy!'; 'Hi, Malfoy!' and, he was sure it was the Weasley twins, 'are you sad, Malfoy? Be sad! Be sad, Malfoy! Please!'

Something clinked then he heard a familiar voice. "How are you, Draco?" it said enthusiastically.

"Pansy!" Draco said. "I'm great! We just bought groceries and our school supplies."

"Oh, we miss you here! We're completely lost!" she said disdainfully. "Crabbe and Goyle fought over a chocolate chip cookie, Blaise and Millicent fought over whether they should use black ink or red ink! And, oh, Draco! I don't know what to do! Some even fought over whether to eat apples or oranges, but then it got really bloody! Draco, what do I do?"

Draco sighed, shaking his head. Harry and the others were listening because Pansy's voice was so loud, you can't help but over hear. "Okay," Draco said, "Go to the kitchens and ask the house-elves to bake a dozen cookies and split it in equal parts. Give it Crabbe and Goyle; that should stop them fighting. Tell Blaise and Millicent to use black ink if they're going to write and red if they're going to check something. Tell everyone else to get a life because it's not fair that you loose organization because I'm not there. I'm not going to stick up for them each and every time they get into an argument."

"Okay, thanks, Draco, send the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's regard to Potter."

"Yes, alright."

"Okay, bye, Draco. All Potter's classmates say 'bye', too." Pansy's said, Draco could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay, yeah, okay, bye Pansy." He put the phone down.

He turned and saw all three looking at him with amazement.

"Wow," Harry said.

Sirius whistled.

Cho was nodding in awe.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I can't believe you said that to Pansy in one blow! And you gave advice really fast, too. No wonder they're lost without you." Harry said with a wide grin.

Draco straightened his clothes, even though there was nothing to straighten. "Yes, well…"

---

Okay it's a bit shorter than usually (is it?). Yeah, the last two chapters were supposed to be about Smeltings already but all the plot holes and stuff, I had to cover them, so I had to make a lot of adjustments. Hopefully, they're going to go to Smeltings in the next chapter. Anybody hate Alex? Someone told me he/she did… I don't mind; I made him to be… no… I ruin it for you; do you think he'll be good… or bad? But you'll definitely see more of him. I've already made the classmates and their characterizations! Hahahahaha!!! I love my original characters, each one has a different personality and their personalities play a major role, such playfulness!! There's a girl obsessed with blue, the girl who… and the boy who… I won't ruin the surprise, don't worry! I usually hate oc's but it's vital in this story, especially in the middle, they play a big role! Agh! I'm so excited to write! Ahem… sorry. Plus, why Harry hates Cho! Review, people!


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note: Ahh! I'm so sorry for not updating very much! It's just that, I live on the other side of the world, so I have school and it's hard! I mean, I'm taking up Creative Writing, and Creative Literature, and so much more! Agh! Please forgive me and I swear I'm going to update soon! Did you notice all my sentences end with an exclamation point? Anyway, please forgive me! I'm doing the best I can, really! It's really hard to describe a school that's never been described in the book, you know. And the general plot's been written but I'm having a... not really hard time... but it's not easy writing it. Please, please forgive me! I'M SO SORRY! -sniff sniff- Please FORGIVE ME! 


	11. Ahh, Finally! Smeltings!

**Punishment**

Chapter 8 – Aah, Finally! Smeltings!

"Bye, Sirius!" Harry called, waving after his godfather.

"Bye!" Cho said over her shoulder.

Harry cleared his throat and ignored her. His eyes darted sideward, he didn't notice Draco look quizzically at him.

Once Cho and Sirius were out of ear-shot, Draco rounded on Harry.

"What was that all about?" he asked, sitting on the sofa bed.

"What was what all about?" Harry replied, trying to sound curious but failing.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about, Potter." Draco patted the space beside himself.

Harry sat beside Draco. So, he _did_ notice. And Harry though he could get away with it. Sometimes, he really _did_ underestimate his enemy, didn't he? There was a moment of silence, as Draco smiled at Harry expectantly. Harry bit his lip, his elbows connecting to his knees as he bended.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to look at Draco. Green meeting gray. A silent question in Draco's eyes.

Harry blinked and looked down again. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Oh, alright." Harry leaned back. "I'll tell you on the way to Smeltings."

"What? And skip breakfast?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged, getting up. "Maybe we can pick a burger or two…"

Draco raised his eyebrows, looking confused. "A burger?"

"Okay, it's like this," Harry started as they grabbed their change from the counter and made their way to the door.

"You're going to explain what a burger is?" Draco interrupted as Harry gave him a little round package with an 'M'.

"No, seeing as you're already holding one, anyway." Harry replied, pocketing the money now. Draco stared at what he was holding and looked a little skeptical. "There you go again, judging food before you taste them. Just like with the pizza." He grinned at the thought. "Anyway, I'm going to explain our schedule. Come on, we best find a map so I can show you."

So, off they walked, munching their burgers ("Not bad at all, Harry…") and occasionally talking. Most of what they were talking about was about Draco asking what this and that were and Harry answering him.

As they got to but stop, there was a small bulletin board with glass upfront. They approached it. There was no one there yet, so it was quite quiet and it left Draco space to sit on one of the benches, where he wiped with a clean tissue first, before sitting on. Harry's brow, Draco saw, was furrowed in thought as he tried to analyze the map, his finger trailing down and curving up occasionally. Finally, he cupped his chin and nodded.

He turned to Draco, who was throwing their stuff. "Draco, come here."

Draco approached him, rubbing his hands together to shake dirt off. "Yeah?"

"Okay, right now, we're here." Harry put his hand on a dot in the map. "We get a bus and go down near this area…" his finger made circular motions on an area. "Then, if we go down on the right place, we can walk to school. Get it?"

Draco nodded, reviewing what Harry said. "Got it."

Harry smiled. "Good."

So they went aboard the bus, Draco looking startled by the Muggles. Harry led Draco to a seat, not seeing Draco's panic. They sat down, Harry getting the window seat.

"So," Draco said nervously, "when do we get out?"

"Relax, Draco, it'll take… maybe a quarter of an hour before we get down." Harry said, looking uncertainly at Draco nervous face. "That's weird; a while ago, you were really happy and now…"

"Sorry, I'm not used to Muggles." Draco bit his lip.

Harry patted his arm, which sent shivers down Draco spine, calming him a bit. "It's alright. They won't hurt you."

The rest of the trip went quite smoothly, Draco looking suspiciously at Muggles that were boarding the bus. Harry had to nudge him to get him to stop looking.

"Okay, we'll get off at that sign over there." Harry said, pointing near a bunch of Muggles, standing around a sign.

"Right," Draco said.

The bus stopped and after Draco and Harry had gone out of it, the bunch of Muggles stepped in. Draco sighed, relieved.

"I thought we'd never get out of there." He said. Harry laughed, looking at his watch.

"Draco, it's only been fifteen minutes."

"Well, yes, but…"

Harry laughed again at Draco inability to retort. In turn, he grabbed Draco wrist and led him around the corner and went straight. Past stores, restaurants and the occasional police. Draco sped up at the sigh of one, which, again, made Harry laugh. Ahead, Draco could see an overpass with a blue ceiling, one or two people going across it.

"Come on, then!" Harry said, shaking Draco's arm. "We'll have to go up."

"What? Oh, right." They climbed the overpass, and as they got in, their voices echoed.

"So, why are we using this… thing?" Draco asked, poking curiously at the cement.

"It's called an overpass. We use because if we cross the street below, it'd be like committing suicide." Harry gestured downward.

"Oh," said Draco, looking over the edge, "nice."

They walked down the stairs and saw a wired iron gate, crisscrossing paths.

"Draco!" Harry said.

Draco followed him, smirking, as they entered the gate and Draco and Harry's moths fell open. To their left was a cement road, and beside that was a huge field with well trimmed grass as well was five of the biggest trees Harry and Draco had ever seen, there was a small yellow side walk to separate them. Across them was a path way that led to the main road. And on their left, was a big parking lot, around five cars parked. Further across the road in front of them was a building. It was around twenty meters ahead of them, so from what they could see, it was a classroom.

They walked forward, awing at the scene before them. They turned left; there was a building around five meters from where they stood. There was a big white wall with around five windows. Inside, they saw dark green tiles and a small see-through window. They walked on forward; a small bridge came in to view. It connected the building with five windows with a court. There was no water below the bridge, only land. But it was apparent that it was placed there because it was cemented and the ground below was layered with leaves.

Forward again, and there was a large green court. On one end, opposite Harry and Draco, was a stage with two stair cases at the sides. On the left stair case was a door, on the side of the right one, there was another door. In front of the stage was a square-ish criss-crossed metal frame, with the face and hoop on top. It was around seven feet high. On the sides were bleachers three cases high, and in front of them, behind more criss-crossed fences, was large face with the hoop, hung on the ceiling. Draco coughed in awe.

Past that was huge field around thirty meters wide and forty meters long, along the end of it was a side walk with trees and benches along it. There was a path way connected to the far end of that one that was horizontal. On the far end of it was a walk (again), and beside the walk was a chapel. On the near end was a small stair case that led to the end of the chapel.

Forward again, and there was another court. This was brighter since it was only benches and not bleachers. It was tiled gray and there were four pay phones. The criss-crossed wire fence reached there and ended with a gate, alongside it, was a guard.

"Welcome to Smeltings," she said, smiling, "name and level, please."

"Er… Draco Malfoy." Draco said.

"Harry," Harry said in turn, "Harry Potter."

Draco looked at Harry, Harry looked at the guard, and the guard frowned.

"Don't you know your level?" she asked. They shook their heads. "Well, you must know your age, at least."

"We're both fifteen." Harry said.

"Oh, you're in ninth grade, then…" the guard, opened the gate.

_/Ninth grade? But we're fifteen! Not _nine_teen./_ Draco sent it to Harry.

"Well, yes, but the Muggle system works different, Draco." Harry whispered in reply.

"Oh. Right, of course." Draco said, blushing a bit.

The guard led Harry and Draco to the bulletin board, where their sections were posted.

Draco turned to Harry. "So, how do they sort here?"

"Well, it's not really sort," Harry said, looking thoughtful, "they just… put us in sections. And it's not based on anything." He added, seeing Draco's face.

"Oh…" Draco raised an eyebrow. "So, it's completely random?"

"Yeah."

"Last names?" the guard asked.

Draco smirked. "Malfoy."

"Potter."

The guard put her finger through eight pieces of paper.

"Ah!" she said, pointing her finger on a piece of bond paper. "Malfoy!"

Draco started in surprise, taking a small step backward.

"You… are… in… Christmas!"

Draco stared at the guard. "Eh?"

"Christmas!" she repeated.

"Christmas?"

"Christmas!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the guard. "You mean… wait. What's my _whole_ section?"

"9 – Christmas." The guard said happily. She looked at the list again.

"You're in Christmas, too!" she pointed at Harry.

"Oh…" Harry said blankly.

"Of course." Draco stated.

"Right."

There was pause.

Harry cleared his throat. "We'll be… going then…"

"Uhh… yeah…" Draco agreed.

"Okay, bye!" said the guard.

Draco and Harry looked horrified.

"B – b – Bye…"

"Are you sure Smeltings is even a _fairly_ normal school?" Draco asked Harry as they headed out of the school gates, an uncertain look upon his face.

"Oh, come, now, Draco," Harry said, smiling. "You shouldn't judge things before you get to know them. People here might not be the same as the guard…" he paused. "hopefully."

Harry and Draco walked slowly along the gates near their house. As they entered the navy blue gates, the girl, the very same one, snapped upon them.

"Hi," she said, smiling suggestively, "you've got mail. It's been here for around two days already."

Draco looked overhead, expecting to see an owl.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Here…" she handed the envelope to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

As they turned, the girl sighed dreamily.

"What is it?" Draco asked as soon as they reached their house.

"Mail, no doubt." Harry replied, taking seat at the dining table.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No kidding, Pots."

They opened the letter, which was sealed with the Hogwarts crest. This fact surprised them both.

"Must be the letter that Sirius said Dumbledore sent," Draco wondered aloud.

Harry nodded.

"Open it, then." Draco said, sitting on the couch while Harry stood up near the kitchen table.

Harry opened the letter and was thrilled to see Hermione's legible writing. His eyes went down the paper as he read, he smiled and chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked Harry, looking over from the couch.

Harry stood up, still smiling and walked to Draco. "Here."

_Hi Harry and Draco!_

_Just wrote to tell you that you don't have to go to the Write Place anymore Sirius and Cho are going there. Draco, if you're reading this, can you make sure that Harry does his homework? He seems to cough _accidentally_ forget to do it. Harry, if you're reading this, DO YOU HOMEWORK!_

_Oh, yes, and please study when there's a test, and even when there isn't because you never know when there could be a pop quiz, right? Don't listen to her, Harry! This Ron, if you can't tell. Just have fun, and try to not miss us too badly! Hahaha… Hi Draco, if you're reading this! Take of Harry, right? Or else I'll really regret trusting you!_

_Ugh, Ron._

_Bye Harry! Bye Draco!_

_From, Hermione. __J_

Draco chuckled and smiled. "So, the Weasel So, Ron trusts me now, does he?" he said, handing the letter to Harry.

"Seems like it." Harry said, taking the letter and putting it atop the coffee table. "What time is it?" he asked himself.

"Two o'clock." Draco answered. "Hey, we haven't had lunch yet."

"Well, it seems really hard to have it since we don't know how to cook." Harry said, still smiling at the letter.

Draco looked thoughtful. "Hmm… well…"

Harry looked up. "Uh-oh," he sighed. "Draco, you have that mad glint in your eyes again…"

"Hey, Pots, listen..."

"Can you _please_ stop calling me that?" Harry said, grinning at the nickname.

"What? You're begging now?" Draco joked. Harry scowled. "I'm just joking, Harry… sheesh… and they call _me_ sensitive."

Harry chuckled. "Who says you're sensitive?"

"Ehh… well…" Draco thought. "Hmm…"

Harry laughed. "Sensitive, Draco, is not one of your more appealing traits." He put the letter down.

"What _are_ my appealing traits?" the blond said, sitting down.

"Later, Draco. Maybe… before we go to bed, I'll name some." Harry said. "Now what was it you were going to tell me?"

"Oh, right! Do we have cook books?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I think there was a free one in one of the things Sirius bought…" Harry went to the shelf parallel the cupboard. "Ah, here it is." He handed it to Draco.

Draco ginned, flipping through the pages.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked, afraid what the answer might be.

"Weeeeellll..." Draco said, lip curling. "I've always wanted to learn how to cook."

A/N: Hahaha! It's been so freaking long since I've updated this! I'm not going to be surprised if no one reviews… I hope you do though… lol… really sorry for the long wait… I was really busy, and since I live on the other side of the world, I have to look for a convenient time to post this so people will see it (which I think I have failed at lol). R&R! And be sure to tell me if you notice that anything's missing wink! Because I left it out on purpose. :)


End file.
